


Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki

by whutjusthappend



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Group chat, Humor, M/M, MEME FEST, Other Shenanigans, Romance, Social Media, Tennis player Mingyu, beauty guru Jeonghan, football captain Choi Hansol, fun times, student council president boo seungkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: You know that moment when you’re in the train and you’re next to this super attractive guy wearing white t-shirt that hugs his chest deliciously and looks like he just came out of the shower with his blond hair still a little wet and all you want to do is lay your head on his shoulder?In which the guy at the subway isn't just a random attractive person. He's a famous tennis player too.





	1. FIRST MEETING

_SEUNGkwan_

_8:36 P.M_

 

_BITCH_

_8:36 P.M_

_its literally been just 5 mins since we saw each other_

_8:38 P.M_

 

 

_You know that moment when you’re in the train and you’re next to this super attractive guy wearing white t-shirt that hugs his chest deliciously and looks like he just came out of the shower with his blond hair still a little wet and all you want to do is lay your head on his shoulder_

_8:40 P.M_

 

 

_That sounds specific_

_8:41 P.M_

 

_r u ok?_

_8:41 P.M_

 

_okay don’t answer that thirsty hoe_

_8:41 P.M_

 

_who’s the unlucky guy?_

_8:42 P.M_

 

Jeonghan bit his lip and slowly crouched down a little to get a better view of the man beside him. He figured he’s a tennis player who just came out of practice as indicated by the racket case sitting between his sweatpants clad legs. He ogled for a little moment, noting the tanned skin and strong arms that might have been a product of year’s worth of playing.

 

Slowly he brought up his phone, rested his arm on his thigh and stealthily angled it so that only the lens of the camera was showing and the rest of his phone was hidden on the bend of his other arm. He expertly opened his camera like he’s done so many times before and squinted at the screen to make sure it was perfectly capturing the man’s face as well as his shoulders. The man looked tired, his droopy eyes focused at particularly nothing in front of him.

 

However, he completely forgot how Seungkwan is a photo whore who likes to take pictures even on moonless night and that he borrowed his phone when they met and opened its flash. The moment he pressed the capture button and the flash went off was the same moment his life flashed before him.

 

  _OH SHIT._

 

He froze with his phone still up in the air. And the man was looking at it with scrunched up and surprised face like the one Jeonghan would make at his bill after shopping at Sephora. He really didn’t know what to do. Put his phone back in his pocket and pretend nothing happened or just make a complex excuse because he wants to present himself as a cool person and seriously not a loser who spends his time taking pictures of random attractive persons at the subway. He looked at the stranger again and he found him with an annoyed look- and Jeonghan has never been more embarrassed.

 

But then while Jeonghan was battling with his inner monologue, the stranger just squinted his eyes, gave him a little glare and slumped back down on his seat like nothing happened.

 

_It was unfair._

 

Because Jeonghan still has a lot of fight in him. This was not the course of events he wanted. The stranger calling him out was better than this. Because maybe they’ll fight and Jeonghan would have a good comeback and then the stranger would be attracted to him and then they would fly off to a happy place and then Jeonghan can finally lie on the stranger’s shoulder and then…and then… just _anything_.  Anything as a starting point for his delusion. Anything but being dismissed.

He is a drama king like that.

 

Slowly, he brought his phone down and awkwardly slumped down on his own seat. He glanced at the guy again and saw him sporting the most impressive bored face he has ever seen. He sighed. He did not buy the most expensive mascara for this.

 

He sat in silence until he reached his destination, mood completely sour. That night, after washing up, he buried himself under the comforts of his blankets and opened his Instagram. He opened his gallery and looked for the most unflattering picture he took of the guy in the train: one where his eyebrows were scrunched up and he was in the middle of a blink.

 

Smirking, he clicked the upload button and put in the caption:

 

_Saw an attractive guy in the train today but he looks and breathes like a douche. 100/10 would NOT recommend.  #newlyshoweredguyCANCELLED_

 

Somehow he felt a little bit better knowing that he just insulted the man in a platform wherein it can be seen by his thousand followers. It’s wrong, he knows. But whatever, he is P E T T Y af. He’ll atone for it tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, after having the much-needed beauty sleep, he opened his phone and his heart sank to his stomach.

 

Because he had over 50000 IG notifications. He hasn’t gotten that amount before. Even when he uploaded his most impressive make-up video.

 

 

_There must be something wrong._

 

Suddenly, his phone pinged as a series of messages from Seungkwan arrived.

 

_Hey peasant_

_8:02 A.M_

 

_how r u even my friend?!!!!_

_8:02 A.M_  
 

_HOW CAN U NOT KNOW KIM MINGYU istg ure so dumb_

_8:02 A.M_

 

_anyway, good morning don’t forget to bring that furcoat u borrowed. I need to be fabulous today._

_8:03 A.M_


	2. SECOND MEETING part 1

okay but THIS omfggggg

_11:34 P.M_

 

Kimmingyushirtless.jpg

_11:34 P.M_

 

Im shookT

_11:34 P.M_

 

Jeonghan stared at the blue link incredulously, hovering the arrow over it and contemplating whether to click it or not. For the past two hours, Seungkwan has been sending him links of Kim Mingyu’s pictures, most of them fan taken during his tennis matches and some from photoshoot on sports magazines. Seungkwan also sent him some daring ones—those from fashion magazines wherein he found out that he models too. Jeonghan can’t stop the gulp when a particular picture popped up and he saw Kim Mingyu sporting a famous underwear brand. He’s fully clothed but the strip of skin showing the band of the said underwear was enough to make his mouth water.

 

He did not click it. Instead he clicked Seungkwan’s name which directed him to his profile page. For a second, his eyes hovered over his cover picture—one wherein Seungkwan was standing at the side of a vast plain in a country they travelled to just a month ago. The picture seemed spontaneous—as if taken candidly right at the moment when Seungkwan was staring with wonder-filled eyes to the sky. But it was just all bullshit. It was scripted and Jeonghan was not proud to admit that it took them 34 tries just to capture it. Moreover, Jeonghan was sure the other photoshopped some stars onto the sky to make it more aesthetically pleasing.

 

He then clicked the setting at the right side of the page and then ruthlessly picked BLOCK.

 

He closed the Facebook tab and proceeded to check his email. He was expecting some important messages. And the pictures from Seungkwan do nothing but distract him.

 

Suddenly a chat box appeared on the site. _Shit._ He forgot about this feature. He saw Seungkwan’s username, glaring over the notification. Sighing, he opened it.

 

 

BooKIMBAP: Bitch you can’t escape me

 

BooKIMBAP: unblock me right now

 

YoonJeonghan: stop im busy

 

BooKIMBAP: omg don’t tell me you’re masturbating over the pictures rn

 

YoonJeonghan: i hate u ure disgusting istg if u don’t stop, ill leak THATTM video.

 

BooKIMBAP: No you won’t. here enjoy this ;)

 

Instead of putting a link, Seungkwan attached the picture directly and the picture he’s been avoiding emerged on his screen. He does not need to stare to know that the picture is deadly. Kim Mingyu is _shirtless, tanned_ and _oiled_. And despite the focus on the racket he’s holding, his abs was right on his face. 

 

Before he get an actual boner from the image he closed it but not before saving it quickly (He might need it for future reference. Also for science *wink wink*) He opened his twitter, the SNS wherein he has the most followers from his university. He clicked the upload button and proceeded with his plan.

 

He opened the chat again and typed,

 

YoonJeonghan: Hoe, try me.

 

He then attached a screen cap of the said video on the middle of being uploaded. It was now on 78%. He made sure that the picture included the clickbait caption he unashamedly put.

 

_You would not believe this! Student Council President Boo Seungkwan professing his love to Captain Choi Hansol._

 

It was a video taken over a drunken skype call wherein as usual, Seungkwan was blabbering about his unprofessed love to his ultimate crush, Hansol, the captain of the Football team of his university. The recording was accidental—Jeonghan forgetting to turn off the screen recording after creating some Youtube material. But then the video has been proven useful as a blackmail material. Especially when Seungkwan is being annoying like this.

 

BooKIMBAP: sHIT

 

BooKIMBAP: why do you still have that

 

BooKIMBAP: omg nooooo pls no omg

 

BooKIMBAP: :((((( ill stOOOOOPPPPPPPP

 

There was a minute of quiet wherein Jeonghan was able to check notifications from his other SNS. He smiled to himself, thinking that he was able to quiet down Seungkwan. But then, there were some successive pings and he knew that the war wasn't over yet.

 

BooKIMBAP: u are cruel

 

BooKIMBAP: DELETE THAT VIDEO RN U CAN HAVE MY SOUL JUST PLS DELEET IT

 

BooKIMBAP: but going back to the subject, ure lying if u didn’t enjoy the pics

 

YoonJeonghan: YES I KNOW HE’S HOT

 

YoonJeonghan: I knew from the moment I saw him in the frickin train

 

YoonJeonghan: U happy?

 

YoonJeonghan: But like what’s the point???? what d u want 

 

BooKIMBAP: Nothing. Just rubbing it in that he’s hot.

 

BooKIMBAP: And reminding u of ur fuck up heh

 

BooKIMBAP: I want u to know that im still laughing about that

 

BooKIMBAP: Also im in the middle of research about him

 

BooKIMBAP: Look at this… 

 

He opened the link Seungkwan attached which directed him to a Facebook fanpage dedicated to Kim Mingyu. It has thousands of followers and Jeonghan took the time to scroll down a little. The pictures were familiar. Most of them he already seen because Seungkwan sent it to him. He went back to the chat to ask WHY. Why does he need to see that when he coughed on the message that graced his eyes.

 

BooKIMBAP: Im the main admin :D

 

YoonJeonghan: WHat the HCEK BOO SEUNGKWAN

 

YoonJeonghan: Why are u always doing the MOST to make my life difficult

 

YoonJeonghan:  don't be so fucvken extra wtf

 

BooKIMBAP: Don’t be so full of yourself hun. I genuinely find him hot. And you’re not the one managing it. I am.

 

BooKIMBAP: Currently, I’m his 2nd most followed fan account.

 

YoonJeonghan: O.o whrn did u even made this??!!

 

BooKIMBAP: Just 3 hrs ago. Don’t underestimate my promotion power. Watch me become no. 1.

 

Before he can reply, a red dot appeared on his inbox. He opened a new tab and saw that Pledis Corporation, the biggest corporation in the country, which also distributes make-up, has replied to his message. _Finally._

 

He was surprised when they first contacted him the other day, not believing that he was at the level wherein big companies would seek him to offer sponsorship on his videos in exchange of advertisement. The offer was promising and Jeonghan did not think twice before letting them know that he was interested.

 

From the first sentence, he immediately knew that the message was opposite to what he’s expecting. His heart sank his stomach.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Good Day!

 

It has come to our attention that a conflict have arisen between you and Mr. Kim Mingyu. As you may know, Mr. Kim is one of the main faces of our corporation.

 

That being said, we would like to cancel our offer with you as your feud with Mr. Kim violates one of the core rules set by our Internal Affairs Division. This is done to prevent any future conflicts that might arise with our partnership with you.

 

We might reconsider if you present a credible proof or have someone vouch of your good relationship with Mr. Kim.

 

Until then.

 

Thank you.

 

 

Lee Jongmin

Marketing Director

PLEDIS Corporation

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Shit WHAT THE FUCK._

 

 

He went back to the chatbox, blood already boiling and emotions on the verge of exploding.

 

There were some unopened messages and he scrolled quickly through it.

 

BooKIMBAP: Hey hey hey

 

BooKIMBAP: What do u think should I buy, this black ripped pants or this one with studs? rippedpants.png studdedpants.jpg

 

BooKIMBAP: Yoon Jeonghan.

 

BooKIMBAP: Pls give me attention

 

YoonJeonghan: T.T

 

YoonJeonghan: SEungkwannn

 

 

Seungkwan will have a long night.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay.” Jeonghan took a deep breath in an attempt to conceal his frustration. “How many times should I tell you I’m not a fan?” His hands went up to his head, fixing his beanie to hide any hair that might emerge from inside the covering. He rubbed his face before adding, “I’m here because of an official purpose.”

 

He does not really face people like this—him opting to just communicate through email. But Kim Mingyu’s side has not replied to his emails even once. And he’s getting worried as Pledis might fully lose interest in him because of his late response. In addition to this, there’s the possibility of other companies dropping him. Lately, it’s been getting difficult to get in touch with them.

 

And even though he's very hesitant to apologize to Kim Mingyu because of a small mistake, that should not happen. Because his schooling is supported by his social media adventures. And right now, his social media career is having a huge blow because of it. He's gained more followers, that's for sure. But he also gained more haters.

 

So Seungkwan, advised him to just see him personally. He also advised him—no, EMPHASIZED—to be humble and strip down his pride. And he also knows himself—he’s been in to many conflicts because of his strong personality.

 

Taking what he said seriously, he decided to go see Kim Mingyu au naturale—something he’s expert with. Looking like he has no make-up but not really. Because while he greatly advocates being proud of it, he knows some people don’t accept heavy make-up easily, immediately being intimidated by it. That day, his intention was to apologize and he would not risk anything that might hinder it.

 

Luckily, he found out that Kim Mingyu’s official practice court was located in his city. Going there was very easy. He encountered the real difficulty in going inside the building wherein the court was located.

 

The person at the reception look at him boredly. _Receptionists should be inviting and welcoming, right?_ He suspected they had been dealing with a lot of fans coming to see Kim Mingyu.

 

"Then you should have an appointment set. I don’t see anything here that says Mr. Kim expects a visitor at this moment." The receptionist waved their notebook at him.

 

“That’s because I can’t contact them!”

 

“Then it must be useless.”

 

Jeonghan’s eyes flashed but he kept his calm. He closed his eyes bringing his hands together. He can be convincing if he wanted to.

 

“Please. Just once. It will be fast I promise. Pretty please.” He said, looking at the receptionist with pitiful eyes.

 

When he opened his eyes, he saw that the person was already contemplating about his request. “Even if I let you in, you can’t speak to him. The head coach is right there. He’s drowning in practice right now.”

 

Jeonghan was about to reason out when he noticed the person’s eye make-up. It was something he’s very very familiar with. Something that can be done only with a specific technique. _And h_ _e popularized that technique._

 

Trying out his luck he said, “You might need to try another shade of that eye shadow. Your eyes are pretty, it will come out more if you use a lighter shade.”

 

The receptionist squinted their eyes at him and Jeonghan feared that he offended the other. “I don’t trust you.”

 

“Trust me.” Jeonghan then pulled on his beanie letting his raven black hair fall wishing to God that he’s right on his assumption. With the bob framing his face, he figured he is much more recognizable.

 

The receptionist gave a little glare then stiffened. The way their eyes widened was comical. It was the first real emotion Jeonghan saw on the person’s face.

 

“OH MY GOD.”

 

“YES.” He said nodding smugly.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier. You can come in. The tennis court is right on the left. But first can we have selfie. Oh my gosh I love you. You’re my daily life saver.”

 

 

Jeonghan tiptoed at the edge of the court, not really knowing how to announce his presence. He went to the bleachers, stepping up as quietly as he can. From his spot he can see Kim Mingyu at the other side of the court with his back turned to him. He was talking animatedly to another man based on his large gestures. Must be tennis stuff—Jeonghan has absolutely no idea.

 

The other man was bald—the most noticeable thing about him was his large belly. And this feature, Jeonghan thought, greatly emphasized how great Mingyu’s lean and tall body is. He turned his attention to him, his eyes travelling all the way down to his body.  He was wearing tennis shorts and a sleeveless dri fit shirt emphasizing his strong arms. HOW. DID. HE. NOT. KNOW. HIM. BEFORE. Jeonghan was only looking at his back but he can stare at him forever.

 

He also noticed that coincidentally, he was also wearing a black beanie similar to his.

 

When they stopped talking, Mingyu went back to the center. By then Jeonghan can already see his facial features and it did not disappoint. His jaw was sharp and his strong eyebrows were some of the prettiest one he’s seen.

 

Kim Mingyu was swinging his racket when suddenly, his eyes zeroed on Jeonghan. He must have noticed him in his peripheral view. He was the only person on the bleachers and his presence can easily attract his attention.

 

Jeonghan gulped down, intimidated by Kim Mingyu’s strong eyes on him. He suddenly forgot how to talk to people especially how to deal with those attractive ones.

 

Kim Mingyu started walking towards him. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

 

But before he can reach him, the bald man suddenly appeared and sat on his side.

 

“Hey, you’re Mingyu’s boyfriend, I assume?” he said while motioning to the identical beanie.

 

He choked on his spit.


	3. SECOND MEETING part 2

BooKIMBAP: Hey unblock me on facebook

BooKIMBAP: If not im gonna bother you here forever on your official email

YoonJeonghan: fINE

 

* * *

 

 

Omg you would not believe what Seungcheol did when you were not here

 

Who’s Seungcheol?

 

Dude…

 

He’s buying you coffee every single morning

 

And you don’t know his name

 

You’re mean

 

Im pretty sure his name is that cringy gangster one

 

Which always reminds me of ice cream

 

scooper? Soup?? Spoons????

 

YES BITCH S.COUPS I remember now

 

What the fuck is an S.Coups.

 

Its Seungcheol…

 

fIGHT ME its S.Coups

 

But whatever what did he do?

 

Omg, we all know that he likes you right?

 

….

 

U’re pretty dense if you don’t

 

Okay so this morning, instead of just bringing coffee, he also brought dozens of donuts

 

And not just normal donuts

 

Purple Cream

 

From _Georgia’s_

 

Your ultimate fave

 

He says its for u

 

But u were not there

 

so sorry I ate it all :D

 

Hehe

 

BITCH WTF

 

THAT’S SO UNFAIR

 

NOT ONLY TO ME BUT TO S.COUPS??

 

ITS SEUNGCHEOL BITCH

 

But uh oh don’t play nice to me now

 

Why are u so mad I thought u don’t like him

 

                        YES I DON’T

 

BUT THE FOOD

 

Its my fave

 

I HATE U

I cn buy you tomorrow

 

But first spill the deets on what happened to you

Seungkwan huhu

 

Kim Mingyu makes me feel things

 

Like what

 

Like I need to eat vegetables before I see him

 

Whut the fuck u mean

 

Like I need energy

 

BECAUSE SEUNGKWAN I CAN’T. I JUST CAN’T.

 

Just look at this

 

KimMingyuwithALOSER.jpg

 

Woah KIM MINGYUUUUUU

 

Also I almost didn’t notice you there

 

How did u manage to take a selfie with him????

 

you look shaken

 

What happened????

           

 

That’s the problem

 

Nothing happened

 

And I look shaken like that

 

omg RIP

 

But details!!!!!!

 

Also can I crop u out. I want to post this on my fanpage

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t know him.” Kim Mingyu answered before he can even recover. His voice is deep and raspy, a pleasant surprise that sent Jeonghan straight to the pits of hell because of the disgusting thoughts that flooded his mind.

 

The amused expression of the bald man morphed into something wary.

 

Jeonghan nodded furiously. “Yes he don’t. I mean he might not if he doesn’t check SNS. But I know him. But not like really really know him. But I promise I’m not a fan. I’m here for apology but I’m not a bad person.” Jeonghan explained before the other can form other assumptions.

 

“Okay, calm down.”

 

Kim Mingyu reached them. And Jeonghan can see the sweat beads that dotted his whole arms and neck. He wants to lick—NO. He put a break on the trajectory of that thought.

 

Suddenly Kim Mingyu’s hand went to his shoulder and Jeonghan is currently dead at the moment. _WHY. HOW._

 

Then Kim Mingyu pushed him out of the way. “You’re blocking my things.”

 

_Oh._

 

Kim Mingyu crouched down and reached for his bag under the seat and Jeonghan can see in detail how each shoulder muscle contracted and relaxed. His trapezius muscle looks especially yummy.

 

_WTF Yoon Jeonghan. Why are u such a noob._

 

The other got a towel and wiped on his arms.

 

_Noooooo. Come back sweat beads._

 

“Why do you need to apologize?” The other man inquired.

 

“Ah yes. I met Mr. Kim Mingyu on the train last week and I kind of insulted him on social media. I’m here to properly apologize. Pledis Corporation particularly refuses to give me an offer for sponsorship and has asked me to provide them with proof that we reconciled before. Since Mr. Kim is also a part of that corporation.” Jeonghan decided to just put it out there.

 

“Okay. I don’t even remember. What do you need as proof?”

 

Jeonghan didn’t know if he should feel relieved or insulted that he didn’t remember.

 

“Selfie. Can we have a selfie?” Jeonghan blurted out before he can stop himself. He figured a simple picture has more worth than a thousand words. He reddened expecting Kim Mingyu to laugh at his request.

 

But he didn’t, retaining his serious face.

 

“Okay, where’s your phone?”

 

Jeonghan digged for it and then watched Kim Mingyu walk to his side. He reached out and pressed click before he can even form a proper smile. He’s just so nervous by the sudden closeness.

 

It only took one take before Kim Mingyu went to his bag again.

 

_Okay But That’s it??_

 

“Dad. Can you escort him out. I can’t practice with someone here watching.”

 

Jeonghan should be surprised that the bald man with the large belly is Kim Mingyu’s dad. But it was a great wave of disappointment that flooded him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That’s it?

 

Wtf he’s so chill

 

And the worst part is he doesn’t even remember you

 

And u know how you always get positive attention wherever you go

 

WHY.IS. HE. UNBOTHERED.

 

Wow Kim Mingyu is on another level

 

U think he’s straight?

 

That’s my mission now.

 

I’m going to see him again.

 

Tomorrow.

PSA: Don’t eat ur own vegetables

 

My gaydar says Kim Mingyu can already provide you with one

???

 

Zucchini. duh.

 

Im dead

 

 

* * *

AN: We are all Jeonghan when we have a crush.

 

ALSOOOO.. I removed the time stamps because its so much work putting it there. I don’t even know how they function (when they appear).


	4. THIRD MEETING

TENNISBEGINNERSPROGRAMRESERVATIONFORM

 

SIGN UP!!!!

 

Kim Mingyu will hold a lesson there

 

How the hell

 

This was posted just 2 mins ago

 

Why r u so fast

 

U might be forgetting, but im the main admin of Kim Mingyu’s NOW BIGGEST fanpage

 

wtf

 

I got connections bb

            Y do u have so much time tbh

 

Also, this is cute and all but this is for 5 years olds

 

Uhm you would not go there to learn???

 

Imagine me, Yoon Jeonghan, competing with kids for Kim Mingyu’s attention

 

Yes exactly my point

 

You’re Yoon Jeonghan. U have no shame in ur body

 

DO IT.

 

DO IT FOR KIM MINGYU.

 

DO IT FOR HIS BICEPS.

 

fINE. When the fuck is this

 

 

YAY!!!

 

It's on Saturday

 

Bring a dslr. GET ME HD PICS!!! :D

 

* * *

 

 

 

Okay but consider this

 

What if instead of just applying make up for my next video, I do the nae nae  while doing it

 

HUH. That’s a bad idea. Ure career will be over

 

:(

 

u should dab

 

:) YES.

 

Don’t forget to give credit to me

 

Ure bored aren’t u? Why are u even messaging me? Aren’t u supposed to be at the tennis lesson

 

Yes but like when I say beginners, I mean we’ve been learning how to swing a racket for about one hour now.

 

Kim Mingyu’s not even the one teaching wtf

 

Like he’s just going around commenting about stuff or whatever. I feel like they just invited him to gather participants.

 

And I fell into the trap

 

THIS IS A BAD IDEA

 

when I signed up, the person was like complimenting me how a good sibling I am. THEY THOUGHT I WAS JUST CHAPERONING.

 

HAHAHA

 

But still, Kim Mingyu is there

 

Don’t even bother learning. Just take pictures!

 

Okay so they did not permit dslr

 

Satisfy yourself with these low quality pics from my phone

 

KimMingyuJustStandingTherewhileBeingAGod.jpg

 

KimMingyuDrinkingWater.jpg

 

KimMingyuAdamsAppleFocus.jpg

 

KimMingyuSweatyYUM.jpg

 

KimMingyuHOTBUNSIMDEADOMG.jpg

 

OMG THESE ARE PRECIOUS

 

I won’t even post these

 

I’m gonna keep these all to myself

 

But haha is kim mingyu really wearing grey track pants?

 

You have his biceps all over ur face and u dare comment about his fashion

 

DUDE DON’T U KNOW ABOUT IT

 

What

 

The magic of grey track pants

 

I don’t get u

 

Take a full body picture but make sure he’s fully looking at u

 

Trust me. Do it.

 

I don’t think u get how difficult that is

 

I’m the only adult here and I stand out so much

 

But still, Kim Mingyu is completely ignoring me

 

U can sneak around?

 

Fine. I feel like ure just using me for pictures.

 

Uhm NOT?? Im doing this for ur sake. U will know once u take a pic.

 

 

* * *

 

 

KimMingyuFullBodyPic.jpg

 

HAHAHHAHAH OMG YES. The grey pants did not disappoint

 

What the hell are u talking about

 

Zoom in where ure supposed to zoom in

 

…

 

Please… how the hell r u so innocent regarding this matter

 

OH.

 

What… THE.. F U ck

 

As u can see, he’s well endowed

 

BOO SEUNGKWAN what the hell

 

Ure cancelled

 

Like u should have told me about this later

 

Im here being all-innocent in a kid’s tennis lesson. AND NO, U just have to ruin it with disgusting thoughts

 

HOW DARE U

 

HAHAHHAHAH U LOVE ME

 

Sht

 

Kim Mnigyu notived me takign pics hrws now coming to my direction

 

Brb

 

OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG UPDATE ME ASAP

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you taking pictures again?”

 

Jeonghan looked at him innocently, sneakily switching the tab of his phone to a selfie cam and angling it so that it looks like he is taking a selfie.

 

“Uhm no. Just taking a selfie. For instagram hehe.” He replied, smiling and putting the utmost effort to prevent his eyes from flickering downwards.  He will honestly kill Boo Seungkwan later.

 

Kim Mingyu raised an eyebrow. “You have your flash on again.”

 

“What the hell. Oh my gosh! Really?” he blurted out before he can stop himself. The training area is so bright and he might not have noticed it.  He checked his phone for the flash option but wait, it’s off.

 

He squinted his eyes. Did Kim Mingyu just…

 

“Did you just tricked me?” He said not believing Kim Mingyu being capable of it.

 

“Yes. But you’re so obvious, I might as well.” a corner of his lips was slightly turned up and Jeonghan wondered what it means. Or if it is really turned up or just a trick of the light.

 

A thought then popped into Jeonghan’s mind. “Wait so you do remember that moment in the train!”

 

Kim Mingyu did not answer. But Jeonghan can see the tinge of red over his cheeks.

 

“This is a program for kids. I don’t see why you even bother going here.”

 

“As far as I know, this is a beginners’ program and not exclusively for kids. Also, this is a free country. I can do whatever I want.” Jeonghan pursed his lip, aware of Kim Mingyu changing the subject.

 

“Do you know how many kids want a slot on this program?”

 

Jeonghan shook his head. He doesn’t even know what Kim Mingyu’s deal is. But it’s okay. At least he finally has an interaction with him.

 

“More a than a thousand.  More than a thousand _genuinely_ want to join and learn. And you going here, not really learning and just playing around and taking pictures, is one less slot for these kids.”

 

Jeonghan frowned. Kim Mingyu really did manage to get his point across, clearly and harshly. Wow… He genuinely feels bad now because it is true. He did go there just to see him.

 

He opened his mouth, trying to formulate a good comeback. But then Kim Mingyu is turning around now to leave.

 

“And what about you? The advertisement says you’re going to teach. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t see you doing it. I did not go here to be a victim of false advertisement.” He said quickly before Kim Mingyu can get out of hearing range. He has the ability to be mean sometimes to be honest and he is not proud of it. As Seungkwan will point out, he is not Yoon Jeonghan if he doesn’t get the last say during confrontations.

 

_SORRY KIM MINGYU I LOVE U SO MUCH I KNOW I’M WRONG BUT I JUST CAN’T HELP MY MOUTH._

 

Kim Mingyu stopped and turned his head back again sharply.  _Shit he looks scary._

 

“Fine.” Kim Mingyu has his poker face on again. “Put down your phone and get your racket.”

 

 _Okay, daddy._ He slapped himself for that thought. _Forgive me, Jesus._

 

He quickly complied. Looking at Kim Mingyu with a bright smile and expectant eyes.

 

“Raise your arms while holding that racket.”

 

Jeonghan frowned but obliged. “What the hell is even the point of this?!”

 

“It’s to build arm strength,” he said while tapping Jeonghan’s arm and raising it higher. “You fail to consider the context that this is a lesson for kids. You want to experience how I teach adults?”

 

Jeonghan glared at him.

 

“Don’t put it down until I told you so.” By now Jeonghan’s sure that there’s a smirk on Kim Mingyu’s face.

 

 

 

 

* * *

BITch

 

WHAT THE FUCJ HAPPENED TO U

 

REPLY PLS

 

IM THIRSTY FOR STORIES

KIM MINGYU SCOLDED ME

 

IT WAS AWESOME

 

I CAN’T WAIT FOR THE NEXT SESSION NEXT WEEK

 

BUT FUCK MY ARMS HURT SO MUCH

 

I DON’T THINK I CAN DAB ANYMORE

* * *

 

AN: I'm judging u if u don't know about the magic of grey track pants


	5. FOURTH MEETING

“Arrghhh,” Jeonghan groaned clutching his racket tightly and waving it around like a crazy person. “I seriously want to punch babies right now,” he cried out of frustration.

 

Across him, Kim Mingyu rolled his eyes.  “Don’t be so over dramatic. One more time.” He signaled Jeonghan and served a tennis ball again. But as expected, he failed for the third time to make it bounce and fly over the net back to him.

 

He squatted down and then lied spread-eagle right at the center of the tennis court. “You don’t understand. Drama is part of my—“

 

“Go rest first.” Kim Mingyu said, quickly cutting him off.

 

Jeonghan scrambled to get up. “Wait! Just let me hit one please…” He clutched his hands in front of his face and tried to look as cute as possible.

 

That day Jeonghan went to the training place with the mission to just see Kim Mingyu again. But then as he tried to actually immerse himself on the lessons to try and impress him, he accidently discovered that tennis is actually *whispers* fun. The eureka moment came when another instructor served him a ball and while dragging himself to participate, he hit it.

 

Starting that time, he thought that trying to hit the tennis ball seemed so similar to applying wings on his eyeliner—so frustrating yet so satisfying when he does it perfectly.

 

Kim Mingyu was actually teaching that day which just makes it 1000 x better. And he was still amazed just how chill and patient he was. Jeonghan was at the level of 5 year-old kids and half of them was even much better than him, but the other did not even once, lose his patience in the tennis aspect.

 

But then again, Jeonghan is naturally extra in real life so he won’t even blame Kim Mingyu when he scoff or roll his eyes when he spit some unnecessary comments unrelated to tennis from time to time.

 

“You’re not the only participant here, “ Mingyu said, completely ignoring him while he waved him away and motioned for a little girl to come for her turn.

 

Jeonghan pouted and then skipped closer to Mingyu’s side while digging for his phone in his pocket.

 

“Okay. I know its weird but please have a selfie with me.” He leaned his torso towards him.

 

“Why?” Kim Mingyu asked him. Jeonghan can see him blinking fast and he made two steps backward hoping to God that Kim Mingyu would not get mad with how he invaded his personal space.

 

“It’s the last day! I want to have a memory of this super fun day.”

 

Kim Mingyu looked at him with inspecting eyes. He actually looked like he was detecting some kind of sarcasm to what he just said.

 

“Ugh. Why can’t you believe me? I’m not lying?!”

 

“Your shit-eating grin says otherwise.” Kim Mingyu replied. But then he sighed. “Fine. Give me your phone.”

 

He gave a little yay, opening his camera and quickly handing it to the other. He raised his phone and angled it and Jeonghan tried his best to give his best smile. But then, seconds after, Kim Mingyu was still not clicking the capture button. He focused on other’s face on his screen and he can see him squinting his eyes to somewhere, right at the lower left side of his phone.

 

Before he can ask, the other has his phone down now and in front of his face. Jeonghan can see him click somewhere and then saw him swipe on it more than once.

 

Because Kim Mingyu is a lot taller, he tried to tiptoe to find out what the hell is he doing with his phone.

 

“Why do you have a lot of pictures of me?”

 

_Shit. Fuck. Shit._

 

Before he can even activate his head to mouth filter, he blurted out, “I like you. Duh. Dude, it’s so obvious.”

 

_Double Shit._

 

“What.”

 

Jeonghan did not see the other’s expression. And he does not want to, to be honest. He seriously can’t believe he confessed unexpectedly, without him being ready to be rejected by someone like him. _What. The. Hell._

 

“Give me back my phone.” He snatched it back without looking at him. Legs shaking, he tried to powerwalk down the tennis court, far from him—which was definitely a very bad idea.

 

Because the little girl, was now in the court and swinging her racket absentmindedly. And what happened next sent Jeonghan down the floor.

 

“AACKHH. OH MY FU—“

 

“Hey!” Kim Mingyu yelled as he rushed to him. Jeonghan burrowed his head on his hands quickly--not to cover the spot where he was hit (shit he can already feel the bump forming on his forehead) but from the onslaught of great embarrassment.

 

_What the fuck is happening?_

 

“Stay here. I’m going to get some ice.” He heard him tell him.

 

He wants to go home now, but when he tried to stand, he found the world spinning fast around him “Ughh…”

 

“Put this on your head first. Don’t move for fifteen minutes. Where’s your bag? I’ll take you home.” Kim Mingyu said, still calm and collected, when he came back and handed him some ice pack.

 

The prospect sounds really really good. And he wants it, more than the recently released make-up set from MAC. But then again, who would dare stay in a car with his crush to whom he confessed to and just replied back with “what.”

 

For the first time, it was him who ignored Kim Mingyu.

 

He got his phone and then opened his contacts, scrolling through the many names and stopping on Seungkwan’s. He was about to call him, but then thought better of it. The student council has an event right now and he would not dare disturb him. He scrolled up again and stopped on Joshua’s name, another Youtuber who’s famous for his eargasmic voice. He lives very near Jeonghan’s apartment and sometimes they would do collabs for videos just to do challenges or do covers (Jeonghan SOMETIMES sings). He’s just another crush when Jeonghan first met him but then as he knew more about him, he found out he’s not really his type. He’s just too soft for him. Nonetheless, next to Seungkwan, he is the person he trusts the most with his life.

 

“Joshuaaaaa,” he whined. He can feel Kim Mingyu hovering over him. “Can you fetch me?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Inside the car of his Dad, which coincidentally is also his head coach and manager, Mingyu quickly changed his sweaty shirt after the tennis program. He’s really not in the mood to take shower right now. He will just do it when he reaches home.

 

He then grabbed his duffel bag and retrieved his phone from the front pocket. He opened the Youtube app, and saw that there were a lot of notifications from his various subscriptions.

 

He tapped the red dot and then skipped through the various videos—mostly tennis stuff, walkthroughs of some video games, some documentaries, and from time to time videos of puppies and of course his favorite, penguins. He stopped scrolling when he reached a particular video—one wherein the thumbnail boasts of a closeup of the boy’s face, with his bob of hair framing a perfect sideview. Directly at his front is another boy, also with black hair but much shorter. They were almost nose to nose. It was the perfect clickbait…

 

While waiting for it to load he went to see the comments…

 

 

 

 **MingyuandPuppies** 3 days ago

Like my comment if you hate Jeonghan because of what he did to Kim Mingyu. #YoonJeonghanIsOverParty

Reply 1233

 

 **JihanBAE** 2 days ago

Oh my gosh. The Jihan ship is sailing so much these days!!! #Jihan I SUPPORT

Reply 589

 

 **Mr. Darcy** 3 days ago

Notification squad, where you at? :P

Reply 2344

 

 **IWillDIEForJIHAN** 1 day ago

But guys. You can see that Joshua only ever smiles like that when he’s with Jeonghan. They might always be denying it but I can feel that there’s something more behind those stares. Just stop at 3:04, at that moment, you can see how Joshua kept his hand on Jeonghan’s forearm even though… **_See more._**

Reply 666

 

 **JOSHUAAAAAA** 3 days ago

WTf Jeonghan, back off my man Jisoo!!!!!

Reply

 

 **SeventeenSEOKMIN** 1 day ago

I seriously need a friend like Jeonghan. He’s seriously so funny.

Reply 23

 

 **Marigoldandpeonies** 1 day ago

I don’t trust Jeonghan tbh. He’s always cheating. But then if Jihan is real, I will not hesitate to give my support to both of them. Kudos to another amazing video

Reply

 

 **BTSKINGSOFINVENTINGSTUFF** 3 days ago

Any Armyz here XD

Reply 69

 

**KIMMINGYUOLYMPIAN**

I can’t believe thousands of people watch this stupid videos. I still can’t forgive that Jonghan guy for slandering the tennis prince Kim Mingyu.

Reply  2

 

 

**Jimin’sJam**

I can’t at some salty people here. If you don’t like Jeonghan, then stop clicking all of his videos!!!

Reply 457

 

**EXOBaekhyun**

JIHAN JIHAN JIHAN *squeals*

Reply 34

 

 

Mingyu clutched his phone tightly in his hand. He leaned back on his seat and proceeded to watch it.

 

 

* * *

AN: Okay, hi again. Super short. Hehe. But the next chapter will be on Kim Mingyu’s POV :D

Also, tell me if I can use your username if ever do this comment section thing again lol

 


	6. FIFTH MEETING part 1

"Hey XiaYuNan from Twitter wants to ask what happened to your arms. Why does it look like you can’t move them?" Joshua asked softly.

 

Jeonghan smiled a knowing smile, looking up for a bit, and then sighing. “Okay, I don’t know how to tell you this but…” he went closer to the camera, away from the other boy. He covered his mouth, “Joshua transforms when the camera’s off. He punched my arm, if you're looking for a sign, here is it. Please. help. Me." he widened his eyes comically.

 

"Okay, guys! Whatever he's telling you, you know full well not to believe him. He probably just wrestled a bear or something, you know how he is."

 

Mingyu was fully expecting a different answer.  He stopped the video and threw his phone away.

 

But then a series of pings sounded and he reached for it again.

 

There were numerous messages from Dokyeom, a self-proclaimed bestfriend of his, and someone who's been playing tennis with him since he was a child.

* * *

Mingyu!!!!

 

SOS

 

I’m at soonyoung’s house rn

 

And the toilet won’t flush

 

His mom’s knocking FVCK

 

MINGYUUU?

 

Hey what should I do

 

I’m literally sweating buckets rn and his mom’s still there asking if I’m okay

 

Im nOT OKAY

 

Isn’t there a rule that tells people to don’t knock on people’s door when they’re shitting

 

Wtf should I tell

 

Hey Mrs Kwon I clogged up your toilet, unclog it yourself?

 

Sht I regret eating that whole pizza

 

Mingyu

 

M I N G Y U

 

Ok nvm, I poured soap on it

 

And it just flushed like that *WHEW*

 

I know u’re online KIM MINGYU

 

BESTFRIENDS ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP EACH OTHER.

 

IVE BEEN WITH U THROUGH ALL UR PREDICAMENTS, SUCCESSES

 

THROUgh THICK AND THIN

 

IM EMO RN I DON’t DESERVE THIS #DISRESPEKT

 

#SupposedtobeBestfriendCANCELLED//

 

Okay listen to this, that IG issue

happened a month ago.

                        Stop using that reference.

 

I love how you only ever reply

to me when I bring up that momentTM

 

NICE

 

U only ever reply when I send u videos of things u love like puppies

 

Hmmm I sense a pattern here

 

I’m going to block you.

 

Go on. It wouldn’t even matter

 

Since uer such a useless social media friend

 

But postpone blocking me

 

I heard from coach that the IG guy enrolled in the tennis program

 

He was clearly there to see you

 

 

Kim Mingyu’s life became a whole lot busy after what happened in the subway that night when his Dad forgot to fetch him, perhaps the life of athletes really lack some petty drama. It was not true that he forgot what happened in the train, like what he told the boy, because the truth is he’s being reminded of it everyday. Up until now, he’s still receiving links from his court mates of videos of the boy, with a wink or a teasing caption sent together with those.

 

The teasing and taunts started courtesy of Dokyeom. When he went to court that morning, he wasted no time in bombarding him with mischievous comments and double-meaning statements about what happened. The field day was not only for him, as the other players under his Dad’s guidance joined too. It was kind of funny, as they never really interacted with him before (Dokyeom told him they were scared of and intimidated by him) but when given the opportunity, they took the chance. It was not an everyday thing that someone would slander Kim Mingyu on social media.

 

It became such a popular topic among the players that when the boy visited him for a selfie proof, he’s quick to deny that he remembers him because he’s pretty sure his Dad might have mistaken him for his boyfriend because the boy’s pictures and videos were being viewed and linked to him a lot inside the training area.

 

And he was also quick to send him off. Since any time soon that morning, Dokyeom and his courtmates would start arriving. He can’t imagine what kind of chaos would ensue if they found the boy there.

 

He did not really care at first, he was not even angry—the reaction from his followers uncalled for. And he took any comments from his friends with a roll of his eyes. But then one night, he clicked to one of the links sent to him and he watched it.

 

And later that night, he found himself buried under layers of blanket, ignoring his Mom’s advice to sleep early for his training, and lost count of the videos he watched. He was hooked, definitely. The first thing he noticed was how opposite the boy was to him.  He knows Dokyeom, and he experiences extra everyday but Jeonghan was next level ridiculous, that he can’t help but crack a smile and laughter from time to time. His life as documented by his video blogs was so surreal to Mingyu, so much variety that he can’t imagine how he manages as a university student. One day he’s on Thailand eating mangoes, then the next day, he’s selling hotdogs in front of the Eiffel tower.

 

And really, people wants what they can’t have. And he’s the same too, becoming jealous of how the boy lives his life. So independent, so free, so unexpected… far from routines and scheduled appointments.

 

Sooner than later, his reaction transformed from rolling of eyes to sunburn cheeks as Dokyeom would nicely put it. 

 

Maybe, at some point he really did get attracted to him.  Which explained the sudden nervousness he felt when the boy first appeared in the court and the disappointment that suddenly emerged when he told him that he came because of Pledis.

 

When he told he liked him, it was so unexpected that he was speechless. The dubious thoughts that followed were overwhelming. _Did he really?  Or it was just another impulsive statement from him._

 

 

 

 

Yes and he also told me he liked me

 

Wait what

 

W H A T

 

i just spat my drink.

 

Why are there so many dramatic people aroun d me

 

The real question here is why you seem so

calm when its obvious you like him too

 

Okay that three dots tell me you are typing some essay shit

 

Don't even try denying it

 

I saw you watching his videos while we're on tennis break

 

He obviously went there for Pledis.

 

Dude Pledis is shit

 

You did say he already asked you for selfie proof

 

They probably accepted it without looking at it.

 

 

Your boyfriend is part of Pledis.

 

Yes don’t tell him I said that

 

He has a boyfriend

 

Where the fuck did you get that

 

And W H O?

 

Another person from YouTube it seems

 

The fan theories are pretty convincing

 

I can’t imagine u reading fan theories

 

Its just probably another ship

 

Okay i don't know if you’re aware but the fans believe were also a thing

 

Which is ew grosssss

 

I don't like you too but you have

 no place to say gross when

you literally just messaged me about your poop

 

Lol i mean ure not bad but ew just ew. I just had an involuntary shiver there.

 

Okay unless he's a player, he won't tell you he likes you if he has someone now

 

But how did you reply?

 

Hey answer me

 

Kim Mingyu

I said what

 

Tf this why you're still single

 

So many persons flocking around you

 

If only they knew how much of a hidden dork u are

 

DUDE ITS SO OBVIOSs. He took a picture of you in the train

 

Like who does that??

 

Right, people who thinks someone is attractive

 

wyd he went to a kid's tennis lesson for you omfg

 

Ugh I can't believe you smh

 

He confessed to you and you replied with what lol

 

Okay shut your mouth, lee dokyeom. Not everyone is like you who can whore around between practice

 

Okay wow...

 

But like im not even offended by this

 

Im used to this disrespect

 

But speaking of whoring around

 

Soonyoung’s bday is coming up

 

Help me think what I should get him

 

Okay bye. I have no time for this.

Just email your schedule to my dad

so he can fix you training time this week

 

Dont tell me what to do. Ure not my mom.

 

It’s my dad’s order

 

Also aren’t you supposed to be in practice?

 

Hahah please don’t snitch me

 

I gonna buy u some penguin plushie just please don’t tell

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hey what’s ur plan

What plan.

 

About that make-up guy duh

 

Okay forget it, I can’t trust you with these things

 

I already talked to Soonyoung

 

Expect him on Sunday on your Calvin Klein photoshoot

 

            What.

* * *

AN: wow im on roll this week hehe

so much fun avoiding my responsibilities

Jeonghan and Mingyu both have crazy friends


	7. FIFTH MEETING PART 2

Hey

 

you know that coat I asked you to buy for me?

                                                                                                                                               

Can u take a picture of you wearing that

 

I just want to check how big it is

 

Jeonghan you’re online I know

 

Its been 13 mins don’t be such a lazy ass

 

 

Ufh

 

I bought the coat myself. With my money. And im the lazy ass??!!!

 

 

Ok fine do ur own homework then

 

 

Omg im just lying. Anything for my bestest friend. Gonna take a pic now

 

Can u print it too? A4 Times New Roman, 11, two columns.  Thank xoxo

 

Also don’t use too many intelligent words. Dumb it down a little. BUT NOT TOO DUMB.

 

Here

 

COAT.jpg

 

USEFULREFERENCE.jpg

 

Yes. I love the color!

 

Bring it tomorrow.

 

But bitch u attached two pics.…

 

What the fuck is that other one. Its still loading.        

 

???

 

OH SHIT

 

FUCK

 

NO. DELETE IT IMMEDIATELY. DON’T WAIT FOR IT TO LOAD.

 

PKEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND PUT IT ON TRASH

 

YOON JEONGHAN tf

 

What the fuck is this

 

I’M—

 

Why do u have a screen cap of blowjob tips

 

PLEASE EXPLAIN YOUrself

 

pls delete my life

 

 

* * *

 

_Earlier that morning…_

 

 

Jeonghan tiptoed to side of the dressing room, Starbucks coffee in his hand and a scowl on his face. When he agreed for this photoshoot, he did not mean he was up to the sudden change of call time to an earlier one. Apparently, the main model has another appointment for that day and has to do the shoot earlier. So they just changed it. Last minute. Without consideration to the staff. Nice.

 

He does not really do make-up projects like this, so he was clearly surprised when he was contacted by Pledis to join the creative staff of this photoshoot. The choice to decline was tempting.  But then, this was Pledis…

 

The company he’s trying to impress. They already have the contract signed but it’s not too bad to be on their good side.

 

He pulled on his hoodie, tightening it so the only thing visible is his face, his hair still messed up and tangled completely covered by the hood. From the looks he was being given by the staff bumping into him, he knows he looks ridiculous but whatever it was freaking 7 am. It's finals week and on top of that, he had to edit a Youtube video. He may be lazy AF but he has never missed a deadline.

 

He went around the room, finding a spot where he can take a nap while waiting. He knows he looks like death personified so he tried not to glimpse himself through the many mirrors that line up the room. He slumped down on a vacant seat, pulling his phone from his back pocket automatically.

 

The many notifications from the various platforms he was active at did not surprise him anymore. before, he would spend hours and hours browsing over it, just relishing in the attention. He was too busy to do that now. So he just went to Twitter, eyelids already threatening to fall, as he absentmindedly scrolled down his tlist.

 

A picture then caught his eye. Posted by a dedicated fan who persistently wished a follow back from him. It was a fanart—something that looked like it came straight from an anime.  He assumed it was him based on the features emphasized. What interested him however was the clothes he was wearing on the art. Draped over his shoulders was a sports jacket. In his hand, was a racket. He squinted his eyes scrolling  back a little to read the caption:

 

**_I guess we have a new ship! Click the link for my new TennisAU_ **

 

Someone poked him on his shoulder before he can even click the link.

 

And thus, he can’t help the glare when he directed his attention to the person who dare disturb him.  As expected, the person looked taken aback,

 

“Ahh… I apologize. Did I disturb you?”

 

“No. Not at all” putting on a passable attempt at smiling politely.

 

“Ahh. Yes. Good morning!” The stranger beamed at him. “I was the one sent to help you! Please take care of me!"

 

“Huh?

 

“Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Nayeon!”

 

“No. I mean, why? I heard we only have one model today. I can manage.” He can’t help the slight bite that seeped out of the last statement.

 

“Pledis sent me so that it will go smoothly,”

 

He just nodded, slightly offended. Does Pledis not trust him? But the girl in front of him was so chirpy and enthusiastic even this early so he can’t complain. Oh well…

 

Knowing that he’s not alone, he was filled up with renewed energy. He’s going to show Pledis what he’s made of. They already emailed him what the concept for this shoot will be. So he took the time to research, even printing pictures of some that fit his personal aesthetic.

 

The problem however was that they haven’t told him who the model which made his head hurt. They said they haven’t finalized it. That they can’t release the name until the person has signed the contract.

 

But whatever, he’s flexible. He’s Yoon Jeonghan after all.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan stared at the model in front of him in disbelief, mouth going dry. Is the universe working in favor or against him?

 

_What the fuck is Kim Mingyu doing here looking attractive early in the morning with his bare face._

 

He was standing beside him, hairclip in hand as the model scrolled down his phone. He figured he hasn’t noticed him yet.

 

His mind was buzzing- filled with floating words and disjointed statements from the speech he formulated after he confessed to him last week. He wanted to explain himself, to take back what he said. Because he really really wants to see him again. And with his stupid confession, he can’t do it now.

 

Okay, so he's been greatly avoiding seeing Kim Mingyu. Every time his face accidentally appears on his screen, he'll be rewarded with flashbacks of that moment and he'll end up jolting and then screaming to his pillow because it's just so so embarrassing...

 

He looked around, checking if anyone has noticed him standing dumbly.

 

But then, he was briefly reminded that this was a professional setting, everyone is busy with their own thing and he should too because he’s supposed to be there as part of the staff. He stumped down his thoughts, putting on a façade of a professional man.

 

"Good mor-“

 

“Hi Mr. Kim!” Nayeon chirped beside him. Ugh. He almost forgot her existence.

 

Kim Mingyu looked up at her, briefly giving her a smile.

 

_The fuck._

 

He watched for a moment, watching their interaction.

 

“I’ll be your make-up artist for artist for today!”

 

Jeonghan can’t believe—he doesn’t know but he’s suddenly ready to fight because _What. No. He’s Kim Mingyu’s make-up artist for today._

 

Without even acknowledging her presence, Nayeon snatched the hairclip from his hand and proceeded to to touch Kim Mingyu's hair.

 

"I'm just going to keep the bangs out of your face.”

 

Jeonghan was annoyed but at least even Kim Mingyu was taken aback, jerking his head back a little and cringing from the touch. And then he grabbed her hand as if to stop her, whipping his head like he’s looking for something.

 

“I thought...” he stopped when his eyes locked with Jeonghan’s.

 

“Move aside.” Jeonghan announced putting a hand on Nayeon’s shoulder and gently pushing her to the side

 

And then he was all over Kim Mingyu--hands coming up to his hair to brush it aside.  

 

“Hi.” He said grinning at him, trying his best to not look affected. Yes. because, he’s a chill person :D. “How is the best tennis player doing?”

 

Kim Mingyu was looking at him quite weirdly. And then what came out of his mouth was not at all he was expecting. “Why do you look like an egg?”

 

Jeonghan sputtered whipping his head back to look at himself at the mirror. With his hoodie tightly framing his face, he really does look like an egg.

 

“Wow... An egg. Well just so you know, I can’t be sunny-side up everyday,” he snapped.

 

“Also, you’re under my care for the next two hours.” He tugged on his hair, clipping it. “Watch your mouth.”

 

Kim Mingyu leaned back on his seat, hands coming up to rub his face. He glared at him. “Your spit.”

 

Beside him, he can see Nayeon quickly pulling up some paper towels. “Here Mr. Kim.”

 

He watched Kim Mingyu get the paper towels from her. Okay… this is so surreal. He has Kim Mingyu in front of him. And for two hours he has access to his hair, to his face. Maybe he can stroke his eyebrows, can trace the line of his nose. And oh, those plump lips!

 

But then, Kim Mingyu was also rubbing his face with paper towels. Which might as well mean that his opinion of him did not change. He still does not like him back.

 

“Having my spit is a privilege.” He said anyway, pouting as he grabbed the primer from the table.

 

He went to work, pursing his lip to stop his mouth from saying anything more. Because if not, he’s just gonna throw himself further to the pits of unrequited attraction. Kim Mingyu does not need to know how into him he is.

 

 

* * *

 

“Nayeon, can you finish this up for me. I still have to do his hair.”

 

While working on Kim Mingyu, he figured it was easier dealing with parts of his face in contrast to the whole. And so he took the time to really look at him. He tilted his face, assessing it and smiling to himself.

 

While doing so, he noticed a slight upward tone on the tip of the other’s mouth like he's amused or something.

 

“Is there a problem?”

 

The other looked up, serious expression already plastered on his face, making Jeonghan wonder if he just imagined it. Kim Mingyu was going to answer when a staff came up and interrupted them. They  brought a lot of food, and Jeonghan wondered if this was officially provided by Pledis, or they came from the staff which were equally thirsting on the boy.

 

Kim Mingyu fumbled on the cover of one of the food boxes and Jeonghan looked at him daringly.

 

“If I were you, I would wait until the shoot is over. Because if you ruin your make-up, I swear to god you would lose your capability to eat food ever again in your whole life.”

 

Like always, Kim Mingyu just rolled his eyes at him.

 

“You think I’m joking? If you ever see cinnamon toast in the future and then you find out you can’t eat it, then you will realize…”

 

The other squinted his eyes at him “How do you know I love cinnamon toast?”

 

Jeonghan coughed. “I did not??? Huh? Cinnamon toasts are your thing? I did not know, of course.” He walked behind him letting Nayeon take over. “It’s just a coincidence and not because I saw it on your official twitter.”

 

Kim Mingyu looked at him through the mirror. “Right…”

 

“Why do you always look like you don’t believe me?”

 

Kim Mingyu just shook his head as he continued to open his food box. “Don’t worry, I’m just going to check what it is.” He said when he noticed Jeonghan's murderous look at him,

  
Jeonghan was about to get back fixing Kim Mingyu’s hair, when suddenly he heard him gave a little laugh.

 

He stared at him wondering what could have caused it.

 

Kim Mingyu was looking at his food, particularly the roasted chicken drumsticks.

 

"That’s your mother’s legs.”

 

It took a moment before Jeonghan understood what he meant and when he did, he pinched his nose, and exhaled through his mouth.

 

“Are you really, seriously, still on about that?” he asked in disbelief.

 

“You will regret calling me an egg. When I’m not a mess like this, you will worship the ground I walk on. Remember this day, Kim Mingyu. Watch this egg crack into a swan.”

 

He grabbed a brush on the table and proceeded to aggressively brush Mingyu’s hair.

 

“Are you always this rough?”

 

“Depends.”

 

“Depends on what?”

 

This was weird. Kim Mingyu has always cut the conversation short. The fact that, for once, he was asking the questions, made him curious. He stopped for a moment squinting at Kim Mingyu through the mirror. He found him smiling, a hint of teasing in his eyes.

 

Oh so he’s not over this yet…

 

So Jeonghan got on board. He figured two can play at this game.

 

He held Kim Mingyu’s gaze through the mirror, hands coming up to rub a nonexistent dirt on the side of his neck, fingers staying just above his pulse point. He tilted his head a little and leaned down until his mouth was only a centimeter away from his earlobe.

 

“Depends on how well of a good boy you are.”  He whispered.

 

A hint of red appeared on Mingyu’s face which made him smirk.

 

“Oh Nayeon, I think I accidentally put a red blush on on Mr. Kim’s face. Can you wipe it down?” he remarked just to put additional salt on the burn.

 

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan lost.

 

He lost before the game even started. It's his fault. For just glossing over the email and not reading thoroughly—His eyes going straight to the make-up artist protocol.

 

Calvin Klein. This is Fucking Calvin Klein

  
So Mingyu standing shirtless with his pants hanging low on his hips should not surprise him.

 

He gave him a fake smile—that of a confident man. A failed attempt to conceal the internal screaming that was threatening to burst out of him.

 

He grabbed a water bottle on a table beside him, drinking half of it because he is suddenly so frickin _thirsty._

 

“We don’t have all day here.” Kim Mingyu said like he’s totally oblivious of his effect on him.

 

Instantly, he grabbed the oil from the table and stared at it. They told him he was supposed to lather Kim Mingyu’s torso with it. _Fuck his life._

 

Without looking at the other, he dipped a finger on the sticky liquid, swirling it for a moment. He lifted his finger, fascinated by how the oil slid down easily towards his palm. 

 

Ignoring the pressing urge urge to go straight for the nipple, he swiped on his abdominal muscle at the left side if his tummy, the 2nd bump  from his belly button. He stopped, surprised. His tummy is _hard._

 

“Do you eat rocks for breakfast?” he blurted out absentmindedly as he stroked again and made a trail down the midline of his abdomen.

 

The other remained quiet and Jeonghan sneakily peered at him to know what his deal was. Kim Mingyu has his mouth open a little, eyes a little unfocused and cheeks redder than anytime he saw him blush. He then realized what he was doing.

 

 _Oh boy._ In his hand was a weapon. And he has freedom to do anything with it. *Cue evil laugh*

 

 He gathered more oil, targeting now the other's shoulders. _Wow, nothing has changed._ He still wants to lay his head on his shoulders.

 

“I’ll slap your boner if you get one. So, don’t." he announced before he can even stop himself when he felt the other gave a little shiver when he reached his sides.

 

The look that Mingyu gave him was priceless. He opened his mouth to retort but then closed it again. He then shook his head, like he's fully used to Jeonghan's antics

 

 “I’m amazed of the things that comes out of your mouth.”

 

“Really? You’ll be more amazed of the things this mouth can _do.”_

 

There was  a moment of silence and Jeonghan tilted his head to smugly look at the other. By now, the other should know better than to mess with him. 

 

However, he was properly surprised to see Kim Mingyu unbothered. If anything he looked like he's having fun with one of his eyebrows raised. “I doubt it.”

 

He scoffed. "HAH. What is that a challenge? 4th floor, end of the corridor room, 76 Sunhill building, Coral Street. 7 pm. Be there. Fight me." Jeonghan absentmindedly said as he hurried to lather the last unoiled spaces of Kim Mingyu's torso. The director has started yelling at him, curious on what's taking him so long.

 

A chuckle escaped from Kim Mingyu as he turned towards the photoshoot area. While fumbling for the button of his jeans and slightly lowering it, he looked back at Jeonghan and gave him a look that shook him to the core, "Expect me, then."

 

Jeonghan was just joking. He did not meant for him to take it seriously. He's just spewing bullshit. 

 

What. the. fuck.

 

 

AN: This has been sitting in my drafts for a long time. I'm not fully satisfied with how i wrote it. This is ugly. I suck at dialogues. But i was like fuck it. Regardless, i hope u enjoyed.


	8. SIXTH MEETING

**7:01**

 

Jeonghan released the breath he didn’t knew he was holding.

 

He stood up, going to the door and opening it carefully. The corridor was empty—the usual quiet, which he was thankful for. SNS gigs has earned him the luxury of being able to afford a unit frequently availed by upper middle class employees—saving him from the horrors of having to stay in college apartments where parties would occur many times more often than he would like.

 

Seeing nothing except for the retreating back of the security man who would always patrol the building at night, he shrugged off his leather jacket, locking the door and turning to go to the refrigerator to get the leftover cold pizza he has been craving since he came back home. He slumped down on his couch, lying on his stomach and dragging his Pikachu blanket over his body.

 

He reached over his head, and clutched the tie tied around his hair. He looked at the digital clock at the side table again.

 

**7:03**

 

_Maybe just a little bit more…_

 

And so he waited, hugging his blanket while taking a bite from his pizza from time to time. Finally, when the 14 changed to 15, he decided to drop it.

 

He glared at the door.

 

_Kim Mingyu. He’s an athlete isn’t he? Surely he’s well-versed on how punctuality works._

 

Despite it, the full blown relief washed over his body. He reached over again freeing his hair from the bun he spent 30 minutes on fixing.

 

For the first time in his life, he was okay on not being able to show off his outfit. He was so stressed out after getting home, not really knowing what to do, so he just dressed up nicely as he can. There’s no surprise situation a well-dressed person cannot overcome.

 

He grabbed his phone and opened twitter. With great irony, a picture of Kim Mingyu popped up first on his tlist. He was sweaty,  _hot_ , and most importantly, smiling--cute canines accenting his smile. He pouted, pushing his phone away as he felt the first wave of disappointment wash over him. Yes, he somehow can breath easily now but does it matter? He is sad-- and there was no Kim Mingyu to cheer him up.

 

He figured he wants to see him in person, regardless of the pressure brought by the implication of his statement.

 

It’s not like he was really expecting him to come. The tone of their conversation that morning was playful and there was a huge possibility he was just joking. He himself was, after all.

 

He imagined Kim Mingyu, an A-list athlete, standing outside his apartment. He slapped the rilakkuma plushie on his side, laughing at the thought.

 

“Ugh, I’m so dumb. Of course, he’s just joking.”

 

* * *

 

Mingyu ran up the stairs, cursing Dokyeom and his bad luck. He was on his way to Jeonghan’s apartment when he received a call. Dokyeom’s car broke down and he had no other choice than to rescue him-- much to his annoyance.

 

He was relieved when he saw light seeping in through the door at the end of the corridor. Wasting no time, he knocked. Thankfully, there was an immediate response, with the telltale sound of shuffling at the other side.

 

He tried to fix his collar, and then went to brush the stray strands of hair that fell over his eyes as he ran up the expanse of the parking lot and up the stairs. He waited as he heard numerous locks being unlatched and when the door finally opened, his hands absentmindedly dropped with the sight that welcomed him.

 

There was Jeonghan, standing with loose white shirt and trackpants. There was a towel over his head, crowned with hair still dripping slightly from the shower. The other hasn’t seen him yet, with the his eyes focused on his wallet.

 

_He looks so soft._

 

For a brief moment, an image flashed in his mind. The fleeting picture of a lazy night on a couch with the others head on his shoulder.

 

He was surprised, a  churn in his stomach emerging—a familiar feeling—something only experienced before a big match. He figured he was  _nervous._

 

The crisp sound of a twenty being pulled from the other’s wallet snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

“How much is the chicken again?” Jeonghan asked in an eager tone, looking up at him while waving the money.

 

“Wow mister, lookin’ good tonight.” Jeonghan snickered. “Why are you wearing a suit? Also where’s my chicken?”

 

“Jeonghan…” he responded, confused.

 

When his voice echoed into the silence of the corridor, he saw the other jolt, expression transforming into that of panic. Jeonghan stepped closer, squinting his eyes. It was only then that he realized, he must have bad eyes—contacts not worn at the moment.

 

He was about to tell him himself when…

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” he shrieked, towel dropping as he stepped back to hide himself behind the door.

 

He stood frozen, surprised at Jeonghan’s outburst. He was expecting the show of bravado, but the other looked somehow scared by his presence.

 

“Well, you did tell me to come here.”

 

Jeonghan gave a shaky breath, expression unguarded until he was able to compose himself. Without warning, his eyes turned into slits.

 

“Hmm? I did told you that. But its already 9. You’re late. Fight cancelled. Game’s over. You lose. Bye bye. Good night.” He said in one breath as he started pushing the door close.

 

He quickly clutched the knob, stopping the other from completely shutting him out.

 

“Wait…”

 

Jeonghan pushed again with more strength, clearly avoiding his eyes.

 

“Go away…”

 

The desperation in the other’s voice stopped him. Not wanting to force him, he surrendered, hands coming up, palms facing the other to signify it. Despite it, he used whatever time remaining to apologize.

 

“I’m sorry, I apologize for being late. I had an emergency. But please just let me know you’re okay.”

 

That stopped the other from pulling and for some reasons, he let out a small laugh. “What kind of question is that?”

 

“Did something happen?” he asked, trying to make sense of why Jeonghan was so eager to make him go.

 

Jeonghan looked at him like the answer was obvious. “I am newly showered, watching Netflix, just waiting for my chicken, sure… I’m perfectly fine.”

 

“Then what.. Did I do something wrong?” He was genuinely curious. He came here, expecting to feel the same atmosphere he felt that morning. He wondered if it was something he did, for the other to just reject his presence.

 

Jeonghan looked amused. “Okay tennis boy… just to make this situation clear. I asked you to come here… And now I’m asking you to go away. You’re the one who’s supposed to be mad at me.”

 

He leaned on the doorframe, as subtly as he can, crossing his arms over his chest. Now that Jeonghan was finally talking, he can’t risk the slight chance that he might slam the door at him.

 

“Then what is happening right now? Please explain.” He looked at him straight to the eye, expecting a straight answer.

 

Jeonghan took a step back, pursing his lip and getting red all-over. “ You don’t actually have to get mad.”

 

Watching his reaction, he immediately softened up his expression--removed his bitch face--as Dokyeom would nicely put.

 

“It’s not because of you. It’s my pet. Uhmm..My pet’s sick. I need to go bye.” The other said, eyes shifting from side to side.

 

“The sign downstairs says no pets allowed.”

 

“Well jokes on you, I have a fish," the other answered snarkily.

 

“So you’re telling me your pet fish is sick…? Try harder.”

 

The other gave him a glare—crossing his arms over his chest. “I have a toothache. I can’t give you a blow job.”

 

“Blow- wait what… Oh. Did you…?”  

 

_Oh._

_Yes._

_How can he forget that detail._

 

He buried his face on his hands. “I did not come here for that.”

 

“Then why the fuck are you here? This is clearly an embarrassing situation so answer immediately so I can fucking relax."

 

"To see you,” he said simply, without any pretenses. Because its the truth. He has completely forgotten that one detail.

 

The other scoffed. “Heh." 

 

"Do you think I'm joking?"

 

“Fine.” The other stepped out from behind the door and stood in front of him. Without warning, he put his face between his hands and then stood up on tiptoes pulling him down slightly until their faces were only centimeters apart. Jeonghan blinked at him. 1...2...3... and then it was already over.

 

“Okay! Done. Chop chop. Satisfied? Already seen me.” 

 

He had to take a few moments to be able to formulate words again, the other's actions not failing to surprise him again. "The night is still young, don't you think? I think it will be a waste to let this rare opportunity pass” For him at least. He’s been spending nights of practice for an upcoming match and he bet this will be the only free time he'll get this week.

 

Jeonghan looked at him suspiciously. “I need my beauty rest. Also you too, tennis prince.”

 

“Are you telling me, you’re not up for some spontaneous adventure?” he tried for the last time. He'll respect the rejection, of course, but he needed to try somehow. He figured the boy can’t back down on a challenge.

 

Surely, the boy’s hand on the door knob faltered. “We’re going out?” he asked in a dubious tone.

 

He said yes but the other still looked skeptical. "Not staying here?" the other asked once more. He was slightly confused with the questions, but he nodded nonetheless.

 

Instead of pushing like before he opened up the door widely. “Come in for a second. Wait for me to get ready and don’t complain.”

 

He stepped inside, the deep red carpet at the center of the living room immediately catching his attention. He figured that if he’ll imagine Jeonghan as a room, it will exactly look like something like this. The unit was full of color, the contrasting splashes of bright hues exactly opposite to that monochrome feel of his place. The room portrays asymmetry--with the way paintings and frames were placed, cut-outs of various pictures and shapes filled with scribbles pasted on the walls. Clutters of papers, pens, camera’s and other gadgets he can’t even distinguish littered the floor. It was chaotic, disorganized—a situation his room has never ever reached. Jeonghan clearly lived by himself only but somehow the room feels  _so full of life._

 

He sat on the couch moving the plushies to create some space. On the process, he seemed to accidentally pushed a button on an opened laptop he didn’t see at the other end of the couch.

 

The screen popped up to life and he was graced with a view of the  _Cosmopolitan_ site, the bolded words of the article title screaming for him to be noticed.

 

  **12 Oral Sex Tips You'll Both Lose Your Mind Over.**

 

He froze, heart giving a little thump.

 

He sighed.  _That boy really took his remark seriously._

He felt his face heating up, embarrassment for his intrusion late into the night while the other clearly had some not so innocent assumption with his arrival.

 

He looked again at the screen, mind going to a different track of thought. With Jeonghan having to search this kind of things, he might not have been as experienced as what he’s trying to portray.

 

He snorted. He can’t help a smile from forming on his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you so fucking nice tonight.” Jeonghan asked as he held on to the door of the shotgun seat.

 

“I’m not giving you a blow job, just a reminder,” the other added, immediately after he got in the car himself.

 

He chuckled. He reached for the seatbelt, turning his torso towards the other before latching it. For a second, he took the time to appreciate what’s in front of him. With Jeonghan’s personality, he thought that he’ll be waiting for a long time for him to get ready. But 15 minutes in and Jeonghan was fully good to go. He has his black hair down, dark eyeliner worn to fit the black leather jacket and dark jeans he hurriedly put. He didn’t even change his white shirt, retaining it as an undershirt, which then reminded him of the look he arrived to. He still looked soft though, lips retaining the natural pink, but with his added outfit, he looked untouchable—the lights from the building seeping into the darkness of the car just adding to the effect of the mysterious look.

 

“Okay, I know what you’re thinking. I look good, yes. But we have somewhere to go.”

 

He smiled slightly, grateful that the confidence was back.

 

“Did you seriously think I wore a suit to get a blow job?” he finally asked. He needed to clear it up, to confirm that he was in fact not there to get one. He was not that kind of man—one that would be so shameless to come just for the sake of sexual favor.

 

For a moment, there was silence, the soft hum as he started the car the only sound present in the air.

 

He glanced at other and saw him looking outside, one hand up and drawing imaginary doodles on the window.

 

“I swear if this is a date, I’m going to die.” He said it in a little voice, and Mingyu felt that churn in his stomach again.  _He was adorable._

 

“You can treat this whatever you want.”

 

When he met Dokyeom at the court immediately after the photoshoot finished, he immediately bombarded him with questions, urging him to recount what happened--not stopping until he knew the littlest detail. It was very annoying but he was secretly thankful. If not because of him, he thought he wouldn't be so brave to come here. Dokyeom's all-knowing advice was the push he needed to give himself a chance to go out again and seek more beyond what the court lines has to offer.

 

“It can be a date.” He added when the boy remained quiet. He looked at him again and he saw him gazing at him with a face of disbelief, his mouth slightly open. “Would you be happy with that?” he asked, needing assurance himself.

 

“Ughh…” Jeonghan groaned, hands digging into his eyes. “Why are you like this? I would have to let you know that you’re responsible for my funeral.”

 

There was a series of exhales before Jeonghan spoke again. “Okay. Wait a minute. Stop your car for a second.”

 

“Why?” he slowed down a little, glancing again to know if there was something wrong. Instead he found the other’s face immersed on his phone.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Put your mouth to good use…” he teased earning him a glare. “Eat food, of course?”

 

“Yes… but where?”

 

Before he can answer, the other spoke again.

 

“Considering what you’re wearing…fine dining, right? No offense, but that’s so boring.”

 

He felt slightly embarrassed. He hasn’t had a lot of chance to go and try places. His busy schedule—training from day to night, has stolen from him opportunities to date. And when he does go out with someone, he’s always done the staple thing, something a mainstream magazine would recommend. That, at least, was safe. It was the first time someone, among the few that he had been brave enough to ask out, made a comment on his plan. Somehow, he was thankful. He figured the very reason relationships do not work for him was because people has put him on such a high pedestal, so unbalanced, that his decisions would always be deemed by the other party as the wheel that will steer the choice to an already defined pathway.

 

 “Fine. Tonight’s your call. Where do u want to go?”

 

A big smile appeared on Jeonghan’s face like he just gotten the best present. He clutched the steering wheel, fighting the urge to reach out and just hold his face in adoration.

 

“Can we go try that restaurant at the edge of the rooftop of the 50 floor-building with the glass floor?”

 

He coughed, not expecting the request, “Are you serious? Isn’t that 2 cities away.”

 

“I want too…” the other almost whined piteously—his tone making him regret his remark.

 

“Okay, but it’ll probably be morning when we get back.” He immediately amended. He has training early in the morning but  _oh well._ He glanced at him again, the boy still scrolling on his phone--clearly searching for some place to go. While he waited, he assessed himself for a moment, getting surprised at how fast he changed what’s on his mind because of the other.

 

“Nevermind, its close on Wednesdays.” Jeonghan finally said with a hint of disappointment. “Instead, can we just go to this place where they put bacon on milkshake, I saw it on instagram? I love bacon. I want to try it.”

 

“Of course.” Seeing the renewed expression on the other’s face, there was no way he can refuse--Even if he hates bacon and he was not very fond of milkshakes.

 

 “Can you give me directions?”

 

* * *

  
 

The place Jeonghan took them was  _loud._

 

It was a grill and bar restaurant. A place a group of friends would come to after school or work. He looked around, noting how few people seemed to have come as couples. They took a seat just beside a platform where a band was supposed to be but empty. In front of it was a space, cleared of tables, and surely meant to be a dance floor.

 

They ordered--Jeonghan getting almost every type of food from the menu complimented by a big glass of bacon milkshake. He opted for the classic ribeye steak—to which Jeonghan has rolled his eyes at.

 

“Can you eat all of that?” he asked when the waiter has brought all the food and he had better perspective on just how much they had ordered.

 

The other pouted. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay. You didn’t let me eat my chicken and I’m starving.”

 

Before he can say to not worry and that’s not what he meant, the other widened his eyes in horror.

 

“Wait, what the fuck I forgot about the delivery boy. Shit—hold my drink.”

 

When the other has finished cancelling, or apologizing for accidental neglect, the other turned to him with suspicious eyes.

 

“There’s something about you tonight. I swear to god, I’m getting hibbie jibbies to be honest.”

 

He answered with a confused look, not getting where Jeonghan was coming from. “I’m normally like this.”

 

“No, you’re not. You’re weird.”

 

He thought about it, regretting for the nth time what he said that morning.

 

“Jeonghan, I’m not sure if we’re over this but I’m not asking for a blow job.” He said firmly.

 

“It’s not about that. I’m under the impression you don’t like me…”

 

He raised an eyebrow while the other continued.

 

“…And then you just came up to my apartment asking me out, telling me to treat this as whatever I like—can be a date or whatever. That’s like…” He looked at him, widening his eyes for emphasis “Woah. What the heck.”

 

“I’m not sure how you got the impression that I don’t like you. ”

 

“Dude, you’re scary, like when I talk to you it’s like you don’t even want to be there. When I say something, I feel like you always think its stupid with the way you always roll your—“

 

“Jeonghan…” he interrupted piercing him with a strong look. “I apologize if I came off that way.” He said with utmost sincerity. He understood how the other would form that conclusion. He’s always had a hard time dealing with newly met people. He wanted to explain, to say that it was a personal flaw. But he decided that that type of conversation would fit better for another time.

 

“I like you,” he chose to say instead, hoping the honesty in his voice would erase any previous assumptions that the other has formed. It was a revelation to him as well, one that has come almost too fast.

 

He scanned the other’s face, finding more emotions there-- disbelief reigning over the others. He sighed. He clearly has to do a lot more to prove it.

 

Trying to make light of the situation, he added. “Also, it was not me who posted their dislike to someone on SNS for the whole world to see.”

 

"Ugh... Kim Mingyu! That's like a month ago. Get over it!" 

* * *

 

Jeonghan woke up the other day, cursing his phone for going off a lot of times.

 

He needed sleep for god’s sake. Needed to recharge after a long night outside with his crush-- full of high emotions and overflowing adrenaline.

 

However, the ungodly amount of notifications messages, missed calls, and twitter mentions that took over his screen just stopped him from fully shutting down his phone.

 

He opened the first one from Seungkwan.

 

_Just a warning. Don’t open twitter until you’re fully awake and reasonable._

_9:40 A.M._

 

His heart sank… Like the hell he would wait with that kind of morning greeting.

 

He unplugged his phone, rolling over his bed and bracing himself for the worst, wondering what the hell was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but follow me on my newly created twitter bitches im lonely @eggmingyoo


	9. THE MELTDOWN: INTERLUDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> Hi guys I wrote some twitter shenanigans in this chapter and might have used your usernames. I hope u don’t mind. Tell me if you do so I can edit it immediately.
> 
> also if u see "a thread" in the twitter section, its not really a whole thread, u might be confused
> 
> also watch out for the clickable link
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks and Enjoy!

 

* * *

**[BREAKING] Olympic Medalist Kim Mingyu Caught up in a Dating Scandal with a Youtube Artist**

 

Kim Mingyu, undoubtedly the most adored athlete of this generation was spotted getting cozy with Yoon Jeonghan, a beauty guru who’s currently making a name on social networking sites such as Youtube and Instagram. Exclusive photos from Dizpatch showed the two going down from Yoon’s apartment which was then followed by a dinner in a resto bar and grill. A particular picture showing the two inside a car remains a hot topic among the fans. In the picture, the two were captured getting comfortable with each other as  Kim seemed to be caught touching the other’s cheek. The dating rumor was further supported when photos from Kim’s recent tennis program showed Yoon attending despite it being promoted for children.

 

The news came out as a surprise to everyone especially because it was revealed just after the recent issue in which Kim was hit by a slander on Instagram by none other than Yoon himself (You can see it here). It was still a mystery how the two made up, more so on how their relationship blossomed and progressed.

 

Responses were divided, with hate dominating coming mostly from fans of Kim Mingyu. Kim's popularity boomed after his recent win on the Summer Olympics making him the youngest Korean tennis player to achieve such feat. Partnered with his good looks, Kim has then graced multiple major sports and fashion magazine covers and endorsed leading brands in SK. This enormous popularity has gained him a multitude of fans which strengthened the blow after the release of the pictures to the public. Although some fans have showed support, negative feedback from Kim’s large fandom were evident especially on twitter which even resulted to the trending of the malicious tag #Jeongwhore which targetted Yoon.

 

Despite the big commotion, no confirmation or denial has been released by both parties.

 

* * *

 

 

 **LegendMingyu** @LegendMingyu

YOUR FAVE IS PROBLEMATIC YOON JEONGHAN EDITION: A THREAD #Jeongwhore

 

 **MEANGYU** @MEANGYU

dude this is all very obvious. Jeonghan is just using Mingyu for sponsors gotta rake in all that money #Jeongwhore

 

 **polkaMINGYU** @polkaMINGYU

omfg Jeonghan has seduced Minhyuk even Jihoon, also Joshua and all the famous people out there. and now my baby MINGYU WHAT THE FUC IS HAPPENING #Jeongwhore

 

 **TennisPRINCE17** @TennisPRINCE17

WT   F   ????? I THOUGHT JEONGHAN HATED HIM #Jeongwhore

 

 **MINGYUsunbaenim** @MINGYUsunbaenim

god this is why everyone hates youtubers. They will do anything for views ugh I hate him. please take Mingyu away from him HES NOT WORTHY #Jeongwhore

 

 **fujityas** @fujityas

You can call Jeonghan any names you want but like where else can you see Mingyu smile like that. I might sail with this ship #Gyuhan

 

 **HAENGBOK09** @HAENGBOK09

SHIT SHIT SHIT I JUST WOKE I CAN’T BELIEV??? I SUPPORT THIS COUPLE OMG THIS IS SO UNEXPECTED BUT SO BEAUTIFUL #Gyuhan

 

 

 

 **PRINCEMINGYU** @PRINCEMINGYU

But guys can we talk about how they went to a #cheap resto and grill lol Mingyu obv doesn’t give a fuck about him #Jeongwhore

 **OlympianROYALTY** @ OlympianROYALTY

Replying to @PRINCEMINGYU

UHM RIGHT??? Newborn gyuhan shippers are getting brave. Remember when Gyu took Tzuyu to fine dining? that was the real shit. Jeonghan can’t relate

 **EggMingyu** @ EggMingyu

Replying to @PRINCEMINGYU 

hahaha omg yes watch this couple break up in a week

 **MingyuLOVE** @MingyuLOVE

Replying to @EggMingyu

bruhhh this might not even be true in the first place. No one’s even confirming yet. Mingyu might have been embarrassed being associated with him #Jeongwhore

 

 

 

 

 **BooKIMBAP** @BooKIMBAP

guys help me trend this #CheonsaJeonghan because ANTIS SHOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP JEONGHAN IS A LITERAL ANGEL

 **Vantablack** @Vantablack

Replying to @BooKIMBAP

OMg YES TELL THEM SEUNGKWAN!!!

 

 

 

 **OurSebongies** @OurSebongies

In light of the recent events, here is a thread explaining why Jeonghan is a literal angel on Earth #CheonsaJeonghan

 

 **RIPJIHAN** @RIPJIHAN

In this day, we saw the Jihan ship sank  #RIPJihan

 

 **jammyxmudkip** @jammyxmudkip

OMG LMAOOO THE VISUAL COUPLE ARE HERE TO END YOUR FAVES [attached images]

 

 **Flowermingyu** @Flowermingyu

Ok shhh I hate Jeonghan but why does this picture makes my heart flutter??? That cute height difference. also they're both so beautiful omfg  [attached image] 

 

 

 **CATBOY** @CATBOY

Joshua does not deserve this. How can Jeonghan move on from one guy to another so fast #RIPJihan #Jeongwhore

 **GYUHANBESTSHIP** @GYUHANBESTSHIP

Replying to @CATBOY

omygosh shut the fuck up there was no Jihan in the first place only delulus believed that lmaoooo GYUHAN remains the superior ship

 

 

 **HANNIESgirl** @HANNIESgirl

I HATE MINGYU SO MUCH WHERE IS HE HE’S A COWARD DEFEND JEONGHAN #CheonsaJeonghan

 

 **mitchiliz** @mitchiliz

tell me why the fuck Jeonghan receives this enormous amount of hate. It was MINGYU who went to his apartment not the other way around #CheonsaJeonghan

 

 **Junie_Jjang11** @ Junie_Jjang11

OK THIS IS MY BREAKING POINT.  JEONGHAN DOES NOT DESERVE ALL THIS HATE. KIM MINGYU’S FANS SHOULD SIT THE FUCK DOWN. NOTHING’S EVEN CONFIRMED YET. AND IF THIS IS REALLY TRUE, DO YOU THINK MINGYU WOULD LIKE THIS UPROAR? HE WILL HATE Y’ALL. Good Job GUYS U PLAYED YOURSELVES. I HOPE KIM MINGYU SUE YOU ALL. #CheonsaJeonghan

 

 

 

 

_Private conversation: **booKIMBAP** and **jeonghan1004:**_

 

 **booKIMBAP:** hey

 

 **booKIMBAP:**   u okay?

 

 **jeonghan1004:** why would I not be okay

 

 **booKIMBAP:** did u check twitter

 

 **jeonghan1004:** yes I know

 

 **jeonghan1004:** everyone hates me

 

 **jeonghan1004:** so?

 

 **booKIMBAP:** you’re pretty chill about this

 

 **booKIMBAP:** which is weird

 

 **booKIMBAP:** I was expecting u’d destroy everyone

 

 **jeonghan1004:** Hmm

 

 **booKIMBAP:** wait what did u

 

 **jeonghan1004:** … well, not everyone

 

 **booKIMBAP:** im gonna be mature for a second and say that responding to hate will just get you more hate

 

 **booKIMBAP:** ALSO PLEASE DON’T LET THE TWITTER BS AFFECT U THEY ALL ARE JUST EMPTY HATE FROM INSECURE PEOPLE JEAOLUS OF YOU BECAUSE U SNATCHED THE BEST MAN IN TOWN

 

 **booKIMBAP:** U ARE A GORGEOUS HUMAN BEING TALENTED AND SO GOOD AT MAKEUP. PEOPLE ARE JEALOUS THEIR FAVES LOVE YOU BECAUSE U HAVE A+++ PERSONALITY

 

 **jeonghan1004:** STAHP this is so out of character the hair in my arm is rising up because of the cringe ew

 

 **booKIMBAP:** shut the fuck up and accept my compliments

 

 ** **booKIMBAP:** ** also im serious don’t visit twitter for the meantime its toxic

 

 **jeonghan1004:** ok know I know i’m used to hate

 

 **booKIMBAP:** the sad part is you shouldn’t be :(

 

 **jeonghan1004:** dw it’ll all pass

 

 **booKIMBAP:** what did Mingyu say

 

 **jeonghan1004:** who’s Mingyu

 

 **booKIMBAP:** dude…

 

 **jeonghan1004:**??? I don’t know any Mingyu

 

 **booKIMBAP:** okay you’re not okay

 

 **booKIMBAP:** get out here and lets get ice cream and lets talk

 

 **booKIMBAP:** better let all the salt out while its still early

 

 **booKIMBAP:** becos im not going to put up with ur passive aggressive ass everytime I see u

 

 **jeonghan1004:** leave me and my #probleMATIC ASS alone

 

 **booKIMBAP:** also I  don’t like ice cream ive got no appetite

 

 **booKIMBAP:** ok fine no ice cream for u

 

 **booKIMBAP:** but u know what would be fun???

 

 **booKIMBAP:** this [FUNTIMESSSS](https://www.usj.co.jp/e/attraction/att_detail/the-wizarding-world-of-harry-potter.html)

 

 **jeonghan1004:** I dunno if u can read but

 

 **jeonghan1004:** this is like in japan

 

 **jeonghan1004:** and like we’re here in korea

 

 **booKIMBAP:** when did location ever became an issue tbh

 

 **booKIMBAP:** im already booking tickets

 

 **booKIMBAP:** we’re flying economy because im broke af

 

 **jeonghan1004:** hold on the fuck wait

 

 **jeonghan1004:** the fuck are u on

 

 **booKIMBAP:** we’re going tomorrow

 

 **jeonghan1004:** don’t give me this BS im not in the mood

 

 **booKIMBAP:** [screenshot: ticket purchase]

 

 **jeonghan1004:** fukc ???? what do u exPECT ME TO JUST DROP MY PRIORITIES JUST SO U CAN GO TO A FUVKEN THEME PARK

 

 **booKIMBAP:** ok but are you telling me u don't want to live ur childhood and pretend u're a hogwarts student, think of all the fun times hermionie and ron and harry experienced at hogsmeade. we can experience that and MORE

 

 **jeonghan1004:** U KNOW WHAT U RIGHT. I DO WANT THAT

 

 **jeonghan1004:** BUT BITCH DOES IT HAVE TO BE TOMORROW

 

 **jeonghan1004:** its weird coming from me but we have school tomorrow

 

 **booKIMBAP:** come on i’m the student council president I know things

 

 **booKIMBAP:** nothing significant will happen tomorrow

 

 **jeonghan1004:** “nothing significant”

 

 **jeonghan1004:** last time u said that I missed 2 exams

 

 **booKIMBAP:** dude tomorrows the last day of finals we can go after

 

 **jeonghan1004:** yes its finals tomorrow do u think I have time to pack

 

 **jeonghan1004:** im studying

 

 **booKIMBAP:** “studying” righttttt

 

 **jeonghan1004:** ok but wow not everyone’s a genius like u

 

 **booKIMBAP:** shut up IM NOT

 

 **jeonghan1004:** remember when we had a 100 item exam and u got 103

 

 **booKIMBAP:** ok finE THEN

 

 **booKIMBAP:** im gonna enjoy my butterbeer and walk through diagon alley ALONE

 

 **booKIMBAP:** DUMBLEDORE WOULD NOT BE PROUD OF U

 

 **jeonghan1004:** DID I SAY I WOULDN’T COME. GET ME A WINDOW SEAT OKS

 

 **jeonghan1004:** ure so brave planning this good luck finding a place to stay

 

 **booKIMBAP:** jokes on you wE ALREADY HAVE ONE

 

 **jeonghan1004:** wtf

 

 **booKIMBAP:** I told u I have connections

 

 **booKIMBAP:**  we’re staying at my friends apartment

 

 **jeonghan1004:** why do u have a friend in Osaka

 

 **jeonghan1004:** im gonna go ahead and tell u that not every nice person in the internet is ur friend

 

 **jeonghan1004:** he could be a murderer and u wouldn’t know until we’re all killed

 

 **jeonghan1004:** OMG I DON’T WANT TO DI E IN JAPAN

 

 **booKIMBAP:** Bitxh he’s my cousin

 

 **booKIMBAP:** Im gonna make a gc so u can meet him and u can shut up

 

 

 

 **_booKIMBAP_ ** _named the conversation **“Operation: meet HARRY POTTER HYUNG”**_

 

 **_booKIMBAP_ ** _added **oneWONU** and **jeonghan1004** to the conversation_

 

 

 **oneWONU:** ok first things first

 

 **oneWONU:** so seungkwan just shamelessly asked me for a spare room and gave me no chance to say no

 

 **oneWONU:** don’t get me wrong you’re all welcome

 

 **oneWONU:** but I do have house rules

 

 **oneWONU:** actually just one

 

 **booKIMBAP:** WHAT

 

 **oneWONU:** if you’re mean to my dog

 

 **oneWONU:** THEN YOU OUT

 

 **oneWONU:** NO PROTESTS NO QUESTIONS ASKED

 

 **booKIMBAP:** IS THAT ALL

 

 **oneWONU:** YES :)

 

 **booKIMBAP:** OK! TIME FOR INTRODUCTIONS

 

 **booKIMBAP:** WONWOO MEET JEONGHAN

 

 **booKIMBAP:** JEONGHAN MEET WONWOO

 

 **oneWONU:** wait haha ure the one trending on twitter

 

 **oneWONU:** u’re the whore right?

 

 **oneWONU:** Jeongwhore that’s so funny

 

 **jeonghan1004:** WTF

 

 **jeonghan1004:** ok I know we’ve only just met 5 secs ago but can u pls die in a fire

 

 **oneWONU:** omg seungkwan he’s scary

 

 **booKIMBAP:** don’t mind him

 

 **booKIMBAP:** he’s pretty sensitive rn

 

 **booKIMBAP:** but omg wonwoo don’t say that

 

 **booKIMBAP:** especially when u don’t even know him its super rude

 

 **booKIMBAP:** he’s actually a cinnamon roll irl innocent af but will deny it and disguise it with being petty and dramatic

 

 **jeonghan1004:** who the fuk u callin a cinnamon roll

 

 **booKIMBAP:** boy pretends to be mean like that ^ but he’s super friendly with people. He never had a boyfriend his first kiss was because of a dare which is not a real kiss but he pretends it is

 

 **jeonghan1004:** STOP

 

 

 

 

_Private conversation: **oneWONU** and **jeonghan1004**_

 

 **oneWONU:** Hey

 

 **jeonghan1004:** what do u want

 

 **oneWONU:** im really really sorry Jeonghan

 

 **oneWONU:** I wasn’t really thinking when I said that

 

 **oneWONU:** I was just joking but yes it was a rude joke

 

 **jeonghan1004:** Yes and not even funny

 

 **oneWONU:** Please forgive me.

 

 **jeonghan1004:** Ok that’s fine. Just don’t do it again.

 

 **oneWONU:** We’re cool?

 

 **jeonghan1004:** only if you treat me takoyaki

 

 **oneWONU:** Deal :)

 

 

 

**_“Operation: meet HARRY POTTER HYUNG”_ **

 

 **booKIMBAP:** Also he’s very innocent he had to search the net how to do a blowjob because yes that’s right he’s never even given one irl

 

 **jeonghan1004:** SEUNGKWAN :)

  
**jeonghan1004:** IM :) telling :) u to stop :)

 

 **booKIMBAP:** Wait there’s more

 

 **jeonghan1004:** fINE But befor u continue

 

 **jeonghan1004:** Im gonna announce sometingh

 

 **jeonghan1004:** since u have a friend there I will invite one too

 

 **booKIMBAP:** omg is it Mingyu

 

 **booKIMBAP:** am I going to finally meet him.

 

 **jeonghan1004:** Just wait. ;)

 

 

 

 

_Private conversation: **jeonghan1004** and **CaptainVernon**_

 

 **jeonghan1004:** hey Vernon or Hansol or whatever u wanna be called, wanna go with us to Japan

 

 **CaptainVernon:** uh

 

 **jeonghan1004:** its already booked so u can’t say no

 

 **CaptainVernon:** wait why am I included and who’s “us”

 

 **jeonghan1004:** just because

 

 **jeonghan1004:** also its me and Seungkwan

 

 **jeonghan1004:** so what u wanna go?

 

 **CaptainVernon:** when is it?

 

 **jeonghan1004:** tomorrow

 

 **CaptainVernon:** Wow

 

 **CaptainVernon:** But ok

 

 **CaptainVernon:** Just send me the details

 

 **jeonghan1004:** just gonna add you to the GC nothings really planned yet

 

 

 

**_“Operation: meet HARRY POTTER HYUNG”_ **

 

 **jeonghan1004:** Hey guys Vernon’s coming

  
**jeonghan1004:** Seungkwan say hi to him :)

 

 **jeonghan1004:** also, book an extra ticket for him

 

 **booKIMBAP:** what

 

 

 

_Private conversation: **jeonghan1004** and **booKIMBAP**_

 

 **booKIMBAP:** BINch

 

 **booKIMBAP:** ????

 

 **booKIMBAP:** what the fuck u doin

 

 **jeonghan1004:** whatever ure planning its 2 late

 

 **jeonghan1004:** he already agreed

 

 **jeonghan1004:** He’ll get offended when u take him out of the plan

 

 

 

**_“Operation: meet HARRY POTTER HYUNG”_ **

 

 **booKIMBAP:** I take back what I said about JEONGAHN. HE IS EVIL

 

 **booKIMBAP:** A SPAWN OF SATAN

 

 **booKIMBAP:** HE RAISES DEMONS ON HIS SPARE TIME

 

 **jeonghan1004:** ok guys let’s ignore him let’s plan this trip im s0 excited

 

 **jeonghan1004:** So plane tickets are okay

 

 **CaptainVernon:** Wait how long do we stay

 

 **jeonghan1004:** Its 3 days

 

 **oneWONU:** I thought Seunfhkwan booked it. how do u know that

 

 ** **jeonghan1004** :** Ive been with seungkwan for a long time I know how he functions

 

 **jeonghan1004:** But back to the subject

 

 **jeonghan1004:** plane tickets are already okay

 

 **jeonghan1004:** accommodation is already okay too

 

 **jeonghan1004:** oh right Vernon or Hansol or whatever meet Wonwoo

 

 **jeonghan1004:** we’ll be staying at his apartment while we’re there

 

 **oneWONU:** Hansol????

 

 **oneWONU:** I’m pretty sure I’ve heard that name somewhere

 

 **jeonghan1004:** was it from a drunken skype call

 

 **oneWONU:** Oh yeah. FROM SEUNGKWAN. It was so weird I was just chilling here and then out of nowhere, Seungkwan called drunk crying about some guy named Hansol it was ##iconic

 

 **jeonghan1004:** I can relate lmaooo

 

 **oneWONU:** Wait did he call u too

 

 **jeonghan1004:** YES I STILL HAVE RECEIPTS LOL

 

 **CaptainVernon:** Wait what

 

 **CaptainVernon:** What skype call?

 

 **CaptainVernon:** And why was my name mentioned?

 

 **jeonghan1004:** Seungkwan, answer his questions J

 

 **booKIMBAP:** I HATE Y’ALL

 

 **booKIMBAP:** ESPECIALLY YOU JEONGHAN

 

 

 **_booKIMBAP_ ** _has left the conversation_

 

 **_jeonghan1004_ ** _added **booKIMBAP** to the conversation_

 

 

 **jeonghan1004:** Do u really wanna leave this chat

 

 **jeonghan1004:** We might talk about some interesting TM  things here and u wouldn’t know

 

 **booKIMBAP:** Jeonghan wtf I thought ure sad why do u have energy to be mean to me

 

 **jeonghan1004:** Shut up this planning and slight banter is a good distraction

 

 **jeonghan1004:** I’m here sad and depressed and hated by everyone being witch hunted and being called all of those nasty things. I know I was a slightly horrible person before but I grew up and admitted to my past mistakes and apologized for it. Also I didn’t do all of that. Most of those are just bullshit

 

 **jeonghan1004:** I know im virgin but why do people care if I’m a whore. I can fuck and be fucked by whoever I want and people can just fuck off

 

 **jeonghan1004:** all of this happened just because I was seen with a beautiful person which also happened to be a famous tennis player

 

 **jeonghan1004:** Also that person doesn’t even text or call to know if im ok. Its not even my fault I did nothing I JUST BREATHED

 

 **booKIMBAP:** …r u ok

 

 **oneWONU:** omg do u need a hug

 

 **CaptainVernon:** I’m still confused about everything but I’m so sorry about that.

 

 **jeonghan1004:** its fine. cn we just go back to planning

 

 **booKIMBAP:** OK! Let’s do itinerary

 

 **booKIMBAP:** Jeonghan and I just really wanna go to universal studios to see the harry potter themed park

 

 **booKIMBAP:** So can we put that on that on the last day because we have to save the best for last

 

 **booKIMBAP:** U guys do u have anywhere u wanna go

 

 **CaptainVernon:** I just wanna experience night market and the street food. I heard they’re amazing.

 

 **jeonghan1004:** omg Seungkwan loves street food too #SOulmates

 

 **booKIMBAP:** Jeonghan

 

 **jeonghan1004:** what

 

 **booKIMBAP:** DIE

 

 **booKIMBAP:** Hansol please I’m sorry this is all really weird. And jeonghan is being really embarrassing rn. If you’re uncomfortable, u can leave this chat. I feel like were pressuring u to join us.

 

 **CaptainVernon:** No it’s okay. This is fun actually. And I’m excited for tomorrow! We can go together and eat all the street food we want

 

 **jeonghan1004:** did u two just schedule a date

 

 **jeonghan1004:** #gay

 

 **booKIMBAP:** JEONGHAN SHUT UR MOUTH URE GAY TOO

 **booKIMBAP:** And please stop i swear to god the first thing ill do when I see u tomorrow is kill u

 

 **jeonghan1004:** Hmm then this trip will be cancelled and my job as a wingman will just go to waste

 

 **booKIMBAP:** ISTG FUC U

 

 **oneWONU:** I can search some more things for u to do while y’all are here. we can go to onsen or museums and other fun things like that

 

 **jeonghan1004:** YAY THANKS WONWOO

 

 **jeonghan1004:** Ok guys im tired let’s wrap this up

 

 **booKIMBAP:** Ok were gonna meet at the school gate at 1pm then let’s go to the airport together

 

 **booKIMBAP:** Pack light

 

 **booKIMBAP:** DON’T BE LATE

 

 **booKIMBAP:** DO NOT FORGET YOUR PASSPORTS

 

 **booKIMBAP:** Im looking at u Jeonghan im not going to up with your forgetful ass again

 

 **jeonghan1004:** Ok ok bye im gonna go back to my cave and be depressed again and contemplate about my life

 

 **oneWONU:** do u need someone to talk to im available

 

 **booKIMBAP:** dw wonwoo hes just being dramatic again

 

 **jeonghan1004:** omg im just kidding but thanks

 

 **oneWONU:** ok see you tomorrow!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK BITXH i changed the format of the chat again. kill me. but this is easier for the author please be kind to her hehehe. Jeonghan changed his username from YoonJeonghan to Jeonghan1004 because lets pretend this was set in another platform lol. meanwhile Seungkwan retained booKIMBAP :))
> 
>  
> 
> I added more characters to spice things up in here
> 
>  
> 
> omg I hope u like Verkwan. BECAUSE I LOVE VERKWAN THEY’RE SO SOFT AND PURE AND BET UR ASS U’LL SEE MORE OF THEM THE FF CHAPTERS IF U DON’T LIKE THEM U cAN JUST UNSUBSCRIBE
> 
>  
> 
> Also if u squint hard enough u can see another pairing forming omg what does this mean lol
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the lack of gyuhan. The author took too long to update and she has to grasp again how the fuck gyuhan works together in this fic.
> 
> BUT THERE’LL BE MORE GYUHAN NEXT CHAPTEr
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO I LOVE DOING THESE CHATBOX THINg if I ever finish this im thinking of doing SVT version of these chat.
> 
>  
> 
> BYEEE


	10. SEVENTH MEETING

 

 **BooKIMBAP:** You know what

 

 **BooKIMBAP:** FUCK U

 

Jeonghan snickered, putting his phone away as he skipped down hurriedly away from where they were previously scrumping on street food. He was with Seungkwan, Vernon, and Wonwoo earlier. But Wonwoo suddenly had some errands to do which then gave Jeonghan an opportunity to be a good friend and give Seungkwan a chance to be alone with his ultimate crush.

 

Seeing the both of them interacting has been Jeonghan’s current source of entertainment even if half of the time he always finds himself face-palming because of second-hand embarrassment. It was fun seeing Seungkwan attempt put his best foot forward in front of Vernon and Jeonghan was excited to see what kind of relationship they will develop during the course of this trip.

 

Now, he was walking alone down a crowded walkway at the heart of Dotonbori. They’ve just arrived but Seungkwan insisted they just go take a night stroll before the jetlag caught up to them. Seungkwan’s cousin, Wonwoo has been the most welcoming, offering to tour them around the area after they left their bags in his apartment and met his dog. Jeonghan wasn’t particularly fond of pets but he decided that Wonwoo’s corgi is the cutest.

 

He stopped at a small stationary store lined with neon lights at the side, peering over the various trinkets lined up at the shelves. He cooed over the cute little dolls, grabbing a bunch of them and putting it in a small shopping basket. He grabbed some more stickers and colored pens and then went to the counter, stopping in his tracks when his gaze fell on the wall behind the man in the counter.

 

"Really?” he muttered to himself in disbelief.

 

The wall was covered with posters. More than half of them plastered with the face of the man he was least excited to see.

 

He knew Kim Mingyu’s also famous in Japan but not like this. Not at the level where he would find himself being stared at about 50 two dimensional versions of his stupidly cute face.

 

He dropped the contents of his basket on the counter with more force than he intended to. Kim Mingyu hasn’t contacted him yet and let’s just say he was not on his good side right now.

 

He sighed, grabbing himself cheap hair dyes stacked at the side.  _Maybe he's just that forgettable._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeonghan sat down on one of the benches, stretching his feet and feeling like crap. The tiredness was starting to seep into him and he leaned his head onto his arm which was propped on the ledge of his seat, watching the flow of people in front of him. It’s almost midnight but the place was still bright and alive. 

 

There was something about the lights and the people and noise around of him that he just loves and so he took out his phone, wanting to capture the moment.

 

Before he can open up his phone however, he was taken aback by a bunch of missed calls on his phone.

 

_Tennis Boy <3_

He frowned, heart starting to hammer inside his chest. He had no time to contemplate whether to call back or not when another notification of an incoming call appeared on his screen. He gulped, fixing his position before pressing it and accepting the call.

 

His ears were immediately rewarded with a deep voice from the other side as the other called out his name. There was something about his tone. Like he was relieved Jeonghan answered his call and didn’t decline it.

 

“Hmm?” he hummed, surprised at how his voice came out melancholic. He was strangely calm about this. Maybe it’s the beautiful lights around him. It always has the effect of making him sentimental.

 

“Where are you?” He heard shuffling at the other side and fluctuations in his tone indicated of motion—like he was walking somewhere.

 

“Why?”

 

“Please let me see you.”

 

“I don’t want to…” he answered bluntly. He can’t understand himself. He was so eager for Mingyu to contact him but now that he did, he wanted nothing but to put the conversation off for another time. He figured he just wanted to know if Mingyu would care about him enough to call and ask if he was okay. That he was not put off by the multitude of unfounded rumors and just drop him hanging in the air without any notice because he was embarrassed of being associated with him.

 

There was silence in the other end of the line and Jeonghan almost regretted his protest.

 

“Jeonghan, I’m so sorry. I was cooped up in practice and they didn’t tell me. I didn’t know. I just found out earlier and I was trying to reach you in your number but it was out of reach. So I tried--“

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I’m okay. It’s cool,” he digressed. Of course, what Mingyu said already crossed his mind. Like, he knew it was already a given that Mingyu was busy and he didn’t rule out the possibility that he wasn’t even aware of it. But still, the damage is done and he can’t control his feelings.

  
There was a pause again in the other end of the line before the other implored again with a sincere tone. “Can I see you then?”

 

“What for, now?”

 

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

 

“I just said I was. Don’t you believe me?” he said, enunciating the words with more certainty.

 

“Jeonghan…” Mingyu sighed. “My management. They’re planning to release a statement. Would you be okay with it? Can we talk about it?”

 

“Is it necessary?” he said almost immediately. He did not really know why they have to disclose something to the public. Mingyu was much more famous than him but Jeonghan is still also a public personality and he’s dealt with issues before wherein he needed to speak up--usually when his opinion was necessary or if he knew he was wrong and needed to apologize.

 

But this was not it. This shouldn’t even be an issue in the first place. It’s not like they owe anyone any explanation. When they last met, they haven’t really talked about their status. It was just a date, and they haven’t even discussed any future plans yet. He does not want to rush towards some decision just to satisfy the public.

 

“For you sake, Jeonghan. It was unfair for you. To be a target of that kind of hate.”

.

“Don’t you think its kind of too late now?”

 

“Yes. I know. And I’m sorry, Jeonghan. Really.” his tone bled of sincerity and Jeonghan decided to tone down his sassy level a little.

 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. I wasn’t the only one getting hate. You too…”

 

“I take it then, you don’t want to disclose anything to the public.”

 

“No, no. It’s not that.” He backtracked. “What did your management say? Surely they want to do some damage control. If you want to salvage your reputation, that is…”

 

“Jeonghan, my reputation is the last thing on my mind right now. Please, please. Let us meet right now. I think this conversation is better done in person.”

 

“I can’t…”

 

“I’m going there. Text me where you are right now.” He heard the sound of engine being started in the background and Jeonghan wasn’t sure if he would be flattered or annoyed by Mingyu’s persistence.

 

“What’s wrong with having conversation through the phone?”

 

“Jeonghan…” there was a hint of exhaustion on his tone and Jeonghan frowned. He knew the other was already finding him difficult to deal with so he relented, finally revealing where he was.

 

“Ok. Fine. Come to Japan then.”

 

“You’re in Japan?” his tone hinted of a mix of surprise and disappointment.

 

Jeonghan nodded before he realized Mingyu can’t even see him. “Yes so stay put. And get off your car. But going back to the subject. Yes, you can release a statement. Whatever. I don’t care what it is…”

 

“Until when are you there?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ll go,” he declared and Jeonghan snorted not taking him seriously.

 

“What’s the address of the place you’re staying at?”

 

“I swear to god if you fly here, you wouldn’t even find me. I’ll hide from you,” he warned.

 

There was a long pause and Jeonghan wondered what the hell was Mingyu planning.

 

“That’s okay. Your friend,  Seungkwan. He just replied to my message. Expect me tomorrow there in Osaka.”

 

“Urghhh…Fine then. It’s not my money you’re wasting.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Jeonghan found himself staring with bleary eyes at Kim Mingyu, standing outside Wonwoo’s apartment at such unreasonable hour in the morning.

 

“Why the fuck are you so early? Ugh. I'm too sleepy to deal with you,” he moaned, giving him a little glare before closing the door again on his face.

 

“Who’s that?” Seungkwan, who also seemed to be woken up by the knocks, inquired behind him.

 

“Kim Mingyu,” he yawned out, flopping himself on the couch and closing his eyes again.

 

“What the fuck.”

 

There was a loud shuffling at his back. Which was then followed by a shriek.

 

“Oh shit. WOW,” Seungkwan exclaimed. “Come in please.”

 

* * *

  

“So you booked a flight immediately after you talked to him last night?”

 

Mingyu nodded and Jeonghan felt a slight tingle pass through his spine. Seungkwan released a little squeal which earned him a flying pillow from Jeonghan.

 

“What the fuck Jeonghan. Stop sulking and prepare breakfast.”

 

He blinked at Mingyu. Noting the pale flush on his cheek and the messy set of his hair. Guilt slowly seeped into him as sleep slowly drained out of his system Mingyu looked so tired and Jeonghan wondered what priorities he dropped just to see him. If only he wasn’t difficult last night, Mingyu wouldn’t have to sacrifice anything for him. 

 

_He came straight from training too!_

 

He wanted to bury him in blankets, tuck him to sleep until the bright and fresh color of his face return.

 

But yes it’s still early and Jeonghan’s brain is still not functioning well. He knew if he’s closer to him than he was at his current position, he would not be able to stop himself. He would be cuddling up to him and savoring his presence. He missed him.

 

So instead of coming closer, Jeonghan continued to blink at him, noting the way Mingyu’s eyes widen when their gazes met.

 

“Fine. What do you want?”

 

“No, no, its fine. I ate at the airport”

 

“Okay.”

 

“God. This is so fucking awkward.” Seungkwan directed his gaze to Jeonghan and gave him an accusing glare like he was not supposed to be on his best friend’s side. “Jeonghan, get your shit together. You’ve been thirsting for him ever since. And like he’s here now. Just to talk to you. In Japan.”

 

“What the fuck.”

 

“Yes. I didn’t raise my best friend like this. Go on and clear this up,” Seungkwan ordered, sounding exactly like his mother.

 

“Ughhh fine. Let’s get out of here,” he surrendered, standing up and pulling Mingyu by the hand.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeonghan stared at the ground waiting for Mingyu to talk first. But minutes passed with both of them not saying anything. So he sighed, taking it to himself to start first.

 

“I told you I am okay. You don’t actually have to come here. This is such a waste of airfare. Where do you even stay. Hotels here are pricey.”

 

Mingyu just stared a him and then slowly, he lifted up his hand. With a slight look of hesitation, he placed it over his cheeks to tilt his head so they can properly look at each other.

 

“I’m not convinced.”

 

Jeonghan coughed in surprise--covering his mouth immediately because he hasn’t brushed his teeth yet.

 

“I’m really really fine. Do you really think something like that would bother me? I told you. Coming here is unnecessary.”

 

"I was worried and I was late. I didn’t want you to get the wrong impression…” he dropped his hand on his lap while maintaining his gaze. “Are you sure?”

 

He nodded feeling hot on his face on the part where Mingyu touched.

 

“Would you want to continue going out with me then?”

 

It was a few seconds before the words fully registered and when they did, a surprised laugh came out of his mouth. “What the fuck? Why would you ask that?”

 

“Why would I not?” Mingyu's question came out shaky and Jeonghan did not fail to see how quick the blush travelled along Mingyu's neck up to his face. The upset look on the other's face caught him off-guard and Jeonghan quickly amended.

 

“No. Don’t give me that look. I just meant—I just expected something different from you."

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like, I dunno, sorry we should end this. I haven’t realized I went out with a whore.”

 

The look Mingyu gave him was priceless and Jeonghan gave him a forced laugh, one that deepened the furrow lining the other’s forehead.

 

“Jeonghan, No.” The way he said it made him stop in his seat and wipe off the the awkward smile from his face.

 

“I didn’t believe any of that. When I saw the hashtag, I didn’t even take a look. It was awful Jeonghan. You didn’t deserve it.”

 

Mingyu’s words made him realized how seriously the other took the situation. And Jeonghan felt something wash over him. Maybe it was relief—comforted that nothing of the mess that happened changed whatever opinion Mingyu has of him.

 

But still, Jeonghan pressed further, still not over the fact that Mingyu was asking him that question. “How do you know that? You don’t know me.”

 

“That’s why I wanted to know you further. I was serious… about the question earlier.”

 

There was a long while before the gears inside his head starting working again. Because the fact is, it didn’t even cross his mind that he would reach this situation—that Mingyu himself would be the one to ask him to take their relationship to the next level. He was so convinced that Mingyu just wanted to apologize and then proceed to cut off their connections. Mingyu hates drama, a private person known mostly to the public through official photos and magazines. And when his personal life does get exposed, he garners mostly positive press.

 

And now Jeonghan appeared in his life and their first exposure together flunked Mingyu straight to negative press.

 

_This is so surreal._

 

Maybe, it’s the little time to decide. Maybe it’s the overwhelming feeling. Maybe, it’s the feeling that this was too good to be true that all he managed was a single shake of his head.

 

The way Mingyu’s face fell when he saw his response created a painful twinge inside his chest. He swallowed, wetting his drying mouth, and then looking down to avoid Mingyu’s crestfallen gaze.

 

It was rare when Jeonghan gets this coward moments like this and it was only then that he realized how big of a decision he just made.

 

“Can I at least know the reason why?”

 

“Okay, fine.” Jeonghan sat up straight, clearing his head so he can formulate a good enough reason to justify his answer. “You know what I think? I was upset at first Mingyu. But whatever. I can tolerate it because I’m not new to this. I know that the hate will pass, tomorrow or next week, or even next month. I can just log out of the internet and not care and I will be okay.

 

But Mingyu, receiving hate is different from going around and exposing myself constantly to it. I can only take so much. Yes you may know by now that I really really like you. But if we continue this to dating, If we continue to meet like before,” he paused giving out a tired sigh. “I don’t want a relationship that can be used as people as a free pass to have an opinion on every aspect of my life.”

 

He peered at Mingyu, feeling more heartbroken when he saw the dejected look on his face. This is why he didn't want to have this conversation. He already feels like shit--making for himself a half-assed decision he didn’t even want.

 

 

“I feel like I don’t have anything to say to that.” Mingyu looked down, a sad smile appearing on his face.

 

“After all, your well-being is the first priority.”

 

* * *

 

“Wow. I can’t believe there’s a pair of attractive persons outside our room. Three if you wanna include Wonwoo. I didn’t. Because you know, it’d be weird If I do. He’s my cousin…” Seungkwan trailed off as he continued to peer through the small space he created in the slightly opened door of their room.

 

“Oh shit. Vernon just used the cup I used. Even though there is a clean cup in front. Shit. It means he like me—“

 

“Okay, if you wanna continue whatever the hell you’re doing right now, please go out. You’re just making me more dizzy.” Jeonghan’s complain came out muffled by the blanket over him.

 

When they went back to the apartment after having the talk, Jeonghan immediately went straight back to his bed, feeling like utter shit. Seungkwan quickly followed him, not stopping until he dug out all of the details of the conversation he just had with Mingyu.

 

“No, no. I’m sorry. I’ll shut up. Just make sure okay by lunch. We still have to go sightseeing. I can’t adjust my schedule for you.”

 

“Are you fucking serious right now? I just turned down Kim Mingyu!”

 

“You know what?”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t understand you. You’re the most thick-skinned person I know. You’re so shameless. I just can’t wrap my head around the fact that you dropped Kim Mingyu because you’re afraid of being hated.”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to make me feel better?”

 

“Ok but what I said was a compliment. I mean, isn’t it good thing that you’re not bothered by some irrelevant opinion and just live your life the way you want to?

 

Like when you were linked with Joshua, you got about the same level of hate. Maybe more than. Because people thought you’re demonizing him. Lol.”

 

“I can’t believe you just said lol in real life.”

 

Seungkwan ignored him and instead continued making his point. “But did that stop you? No. you’re still an annoying presence in his life.

 

And like, you don’t even like Joshua. You just wanna be friends with him. And this time, with Kim Mingyu, you’re actually attracted to him. Aren’t you supposed to be more ready to face hate just for him. You know, sometimes you’re so full of contradictions.”

 

“Yes, I know!” he cried out. “Its just that, I just made some of that shit up.”

 

“Then why—"

 

He emerged from the blankets and whisper-yelled at him. “Because he’s Kim Mingyu. That’s why!”

 

Seungkwan squinted at him like he was a math problem he has difficulty in solving.

 

“Because I like him so much, Seungkwan and he’s Kim Mingyu,” he attempted to elaborate.

 

“I’m actually lost right now.”

 

Jeonghan sat up, his feelings threatening to explode. “I just—I feel like I like him so much more than he likes me. And you know what happens when the relationship is so unbalanced like that. It will definitely get messy. I can already see my clingy self at the sidelines waiting for him to reciprocate my deeply invested feelings. You know me Seungkwan, you know I just get insecure to the people I care deeply about.”

 

“Ahh. So you’re just scared.”

 

Seungkwan came closer and bent down on Jeonghan’s eye level to give him a suspicious look. “Who are you and what did you do to Yoon Jeonghan?”

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at him. “You’re acting like I can’t be scared.”

 

“No. It’s not that. You can be scared. I’ve seen you scared a lot of times. But the difference is you can quickly shake the feeling off. There are a of good things you’ll miss out after all if you don’t. Like you know, hugging Kim Mingyu, kissing Kim Mingyu,” Seungkwan paused biting his lip and looking at Jeonghan with a mischievous look, “sleeping with Kim Mingyu…”

 

“Well, surprise. I’m still scared,” Jeonghan countered.

 

“Did you even ask him how he felt about you? I mean, just to point this out again, he went to Japan just for you.”

 

Jeonghan went back to his blanket and covered himself until he was but a lump of useless being.

 

“I bet when you had the talk, you’re the one talking 98% of the time. Right?”

 

“Yeah. You don’t have to confirm. I knew that happened,” Seungkwan continued.

 

“Ok. stop. It doesn’t matter, okay? He wanted us to date because he felt guilty and like—“

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Seungkwan interrupted. “Hold on. Yes. It matters Jeonghan. You have to know what he thinks and feels instead of assuming things just like what you’re doing right now.”

 

“Uhm. I’m not. I’m just being sensitive and considerate.”

 

“Uh uh. No you’re not,” Seungkwan contended. "For real though, sometimes you think you’re being considerate when you’re just being selfish. Not all people is the same as you or me who can just say things as they want. And with way you talk about him, the way I see his personality, sometimes you have to really ask him. And then take his word for it.”

 

“Then what do I do?” Jeonghan mumbled.

 

“Ok. First things first. Be honest with him. Tell him what you really feel.”

 

“And then?”

 

“Then do the opposite for him. Ask him to be honest with you. To tell you what he really feels about you. It’s that simple.”

 

“Fine.”

 

"Also. You haven't actually asked him to stay. I think he's already on his way out when I peered through that door."

 

"Fuck."

 

* * *

 

 

 **LORDMINGYU** @LORDMINGYU 

GUYS. LOOK.

[attached image: Mingyu at Osaka airport]

 

 

 **LORDMINGYU** @LORDMINGYU

You know who else is in Osaka?

[Attached image: Tzuyu at Osaka airport]

 

 

 **LORDMINGYU** @LORDMINGYU

I knew it. Gyuhan is fake. Mingyu and Tzuyu are still going strong!!!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any typo/ grammar mistake, I'm sorry!!! I legit just sneaked this in amidst the huge pile of school work I have right now. I'll edit later.


	11. SEVENTH MEETING pt.2

Jeonghan gave out a big sigh of he relief when he exited out the apartment. Mingyu was still there, thickly covered and ready to leave. He was sitting at a bench placed beside the door and it seemed like he just finished tying up his shoes and was about to go but was caught up with something.

 

He was looking down at his phone, pale lips set in a thin line as his tired eyes scanned over his screen. Whatever he was reading probably was no good news and the thought made Jeonghan’s heart fill with concern and guilt. Mingyu flew miles just to see him. He was probably getting scolded now by his coaches and everyone that has been disturbed with his absence. And what did Jeonghan do? Treated him with such failed hospitality and faced him with such a dishonest heart that threw them back many steps from where they were previously at.

 

He was contemplating on how to approach him when door opened wider and something skittered between his legs. Across him, Mingyu jolted in his seat because of the noise, eyes going straight to the intruder and then immediately up towards Jeonghan’s face. A flush appeared over his cheeks like he was embarrassed that someone was watching him.

 

He looked like he was about to say something but the intruder was bumping her nose on his legs now, demanding attention. Mingyu looked down at her, a soft smile painting his lips as he burrowed a hand into the fur behind her ear. Wonwoo’s corgi, was jumping up and down excitedly and when Mingyu stroked her, she immediately calmed down, settling her little head on the top of Mingyu’s feet.

 

It was such a pleasant sight, seeing Mingyu smile like that Jeonghan’s heart turned upside down. Because it just registered to him that if he didn’t go after him, if Mingyu disappeared before he even reached him, then maybe he wouldn’t have the chance to see him again anymore. Wouldn’t have the chance to see his rare smiles again. He would just be like everyone else, peering through his phone to see pictures and updates of him as he go on with his life. But this time, he would be looking at them not with anticipation and giddiness--he would be filled with regret, the thought that he just turned him down would forever haunt him.

 

He wanted it so much, wanted him so much. But it was him. It was him who said no.

 

Suddenly, a cold touch stroked lightly on his cheek, and he looked up from his reverie up to sight of Mingyu. The other’s eyes shined of confusion, and his eyebrows arched like he was worried.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

Jeonghan hiccupped, getting surprised at the question. “No!” he wailed, offended-- the crack in his voice and the tears travelling down his face telling the opposite. “I’m not crying,” he said nonetheless. “Are you?”

 

Mingyu looked like he didn’t know what to do while Jeonghan’s tears kept on going down. He too didn’t know what he was happening to him. He wasn’t meant to cry. Yoon Jeonghan does not cry …

 

So he turned around, immediately using the sleeves of his hoodie to wipe on his face. He was so embarrassing. He didn’t know what got to him. He wanted to hide himself, but Mingyu appeared again in front of him, hands reaching towards his own to gently remove them from his face.

 

"Jeonghan, please tell me what’s happening. Why are you crying?"

 

"Uhm. Nothing’s happening," he tried to explain. “I just got something in my - hiccup – eye.”

 

Mingyu pursed his lips but instead of saying anything he just gathered Jeonghan towards his chest, hands reaching up around him to stroke his back gently while he rocked him from side to side.

 

“You’re getting brave with your assumptions, Kim Mingyu. No one is crying,” he asserted but he was sure he knew he was not convincing.

 

“Okay,” he said gently but the hold on him just got tighter.

 

Jeonghan gave out a little scoff. This is why he does not cry. He’s ugly when he does and he can’t stop himself even when he wants too. And now he’s heaving against Mingyu’s chest, and it’s hard to explain why. And Mingyu must think now that he’s weird and pathetic and cries out of nothing.

 

“Was it something I did?”

 

Jeonghan shook his head immediately.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

He remained quiet and Mingyu must have treated his silence as a yes because he placed a hand on his cheek, tilting his head so they can see eye to eye.

 

“Would you like to go in first? It’s cold out here.”

 

"No!” Jeonghan cried and Mingyu stilled because of the intensity by which he said that. “Seungkwan’s in there. He would tease me if he saw me like this,” Jeonghan tried to explain. 

 

He took a shaky breath, pulling away from Mingyu to sit on the bench. Wonwoo’s corgi sat beside it, whining piteously due to lack of attention. He reached out his arms towards her, can’t help but smile when the puppy bounced cutely towards his chest. He gathered her in his arms, stroking her as she calmed down from squirming on his lap. She was quite heavy but she was warm. And it made Jeonghan cheer up a little bit.

 

He looked towards Mingyu, eyes peering from the fur to where his head was buried.

 

There was a soft look on his eyes, gazing down at him. When they locked eyes, Mingyu gave him a smile, which made warmth bloom inside his chest.

 

“Isn’t she adorable? I have a corgi at home too,” Mingyu ventured.

 

“I want to pretend I don’t know that… But yeah I know. I saw it on your twitter. She’s pregnant isn’t she and—“ Jeonghan stopped himself, biting his cheek. He was getting creepy with the information he knew.

 

Mingyu’s eyes lit up at what he said. Like he was excited with the topic. “Yes. Her due date's quite near. If you want a puppy, just tell me. I've been having a hard time finding people that can take care of them. As much as I wanted to keep them, I'm afraid I can't."

 

“Do you really want to trust me with your puppy?” he mumbled.

 

"Yes, I do," Mingyu said like it was something obvious. "But only if you want it. A puppy is a lot of work but it's worth it, I promise. And there's a lot--" 

 

Whatever he was about to say was buried by the continuous beeping of his phone. Mingyu took it out from his pocket and then frowned at the screen.

  

“Jeonghan…”

 

“You have to go, right?”

 

“My management is livid. They’re asking me to go back immediately.”

 

"I’m sorry. It’s my fault isn’t it?"

 

Mingyu shook his head. “No, it’s not for you to worry about. It’s me. I didn’t exactly ask for their permission.”

 

“And now, I’m holding you back… I’m a horrible person.”

 

“I can stay for a while,” Mingyu, looking at him with a concerned face. "You can tell me what’s bothering you. I can’t leave seeing you like this.”

 

Jeonghan squeezed the puppy towards his chest, looking down unhappily for a second because Mingyu really was about to leave and that he has limited time to say everything that he wanted him to know. So he looked at him, pushing down all of his barriers and allowing to be stripped of any defense. His mouth wasn’t made for delicate words, was not accustomed to professing anything that makes him appear vulnerable. And he was scared, anxious that he might say the wrong words again.

 

He figured he have to start by being honest. “I’m just afraid that if you leave, I might not see you again.”

 

For a moment, it seemed Mingyu froze on his seat, like he was not expecting what Jeonghan just said. But then, he quickly recovered, on his face appearing a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

“Is that what you’re worried about? It’s okay. We can always remain friends. I’m not really using my twitter. But you can message me on there.”

 

Jeonghan knew it was a lie. Mingyu is busy as is. And he knew he would not have time to Jeonghan’s attempt of friendly conversation especially because of what has happened today. Jeonghan has no claim on him, have no right to demand a portion from his little free time. Sooner or later, they would lose their connections to each other. And they would be no more than acquaintances.

 

“You don’t understand...”

 

Mingyu raised his eyebrows at him, tilting his head as if he’s encouraging him to go on.

 

“I don’t want you to leave my side…” Jeonghan exhaled. “Like ever.”

 

"Jeonghan… you have to say more than that because yes, I really am lost right now.”

 

“I mean I—yeah I want to DM you on twitter. But I also want to text you and call you and meet you, not as as a creep of course…eat with you again… Like on a date…”

 

Mingyu gazed at him and Jeonghan can almost see the gears turning inside his head. “Didn’t you say you don’t want me? Are you saying—Does this mean—”

 

“Yes…” Jeonghan pursed his lips. “Let’s date, Kim Mingyu!”

 

 

* * *

 

“I can stay here Jeonghan. I can stay as long as you want me.”

 

“No, you can’t. I know your schedule. You have a game this weekend, right?”

 

A pout appeared on Kim Mingyu’s face and Jeonghan wished he had a phone his hand to take a picture. _So cute._

 

“Don’t worry I’ll be back in Korea in two days. One day if Seungkwan allow me to rebook the flights. For the meantime, satisfy yourself with this,”

 

Jeonghan did not think just dipped in and placed his mouth directly on Mingyu’s. It wasn’t graceful and it took a while before Mingyu reciprocated. But it was warm—kinda like what he imagined butterbeer would taste like, and Mingyu’s lips was so soft and Jeonghan suddenly had the urge to cry because he’s been imagining this before so many times and now it was _finally_ happening.

 

It didn't last long. He gave a final suck on Mingyu’s bottom lip before breaking off. He had to keep it short unless he wanted to have a hard on which is not what he needed considering that Mingyu’s already on his way out.

 

“God… I already miss you,” Jeonghan breathed out. It was his turn to pout, one he tried to hide by burying his face into Mingyu’s chest

 

“When we meet again, I promise I’m gonna kiss you so much. Ready your lips… I will not hold back.”

 

Mingyu’s chest vibrated, his deep laugh filling the air. “I can’t wait…”

 

They embraced like that for a few moments before Mingyu sighed. “Jeonghan, I need to go now if I don’t want to miss my flight.”

 

“Okay, just call me if you arrived. I’ll dm you my number,” he said before tiptoeing and giving Mingyu a small peck on the cheek. “Be safe.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kim Mingyu!” he called out before the other’s figure disappeared on his way down the stairs. “Nothing happened here,” he warned, wiping his nose as he watched Mingyu scrunch his forehead.

 

“No one cried,” he clarified.

 

Mingyu chuckled. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

* * *

 

_Private conversation: **booKIMBAP** and  **jeonghan1004:**_

 

 **jeonghan1004:** OKAY.

 

 **jeonghan1004:** BUT SEUNGKWAN.

 

 **jeonghan1004:** WTF.

 

 **jeonghan1004:** IM.

 

 **jeonghan1004:** wha t the fuCK

 

 **booKIMBAP:** whats your problem

 

 **jeonghan1004:** nothing

 

 **jeonghan1004:** I’M JUST CAN’T BELIEVE I’M DATING KIM MINGYU NOW.

 

 **booKIMBAP:** I’M JEALOUS!!!!!!1!!!11! I WANT A KIM MINGYU TOO.

 

 **booKIMBAP:** forward me a d*ck pic if he send u one okay

 

 **jeonghan1004:** OKAY BUT BACK OFF BITHC HE’S MINE

 

 **booKIMBAP:** u just started dating him like 1 sec ago.

 

 **booKIMBAP:** also stop texting me

 

 **booKIMBAP:** we’re literally across each other

 

 **booKIMBAP:** u know we can just talk like normal person

 

 **jeonghan1004:** yeAH I know

 

 **jeonghan1004:** but like, I want to keep this on the down low for the meantime

 

 **booKIMBAP:** uhm no one’s here but us

 

 **jeonghan1004:** your cousins behind u

 

 **jeonghan1004:** I don’t trust him

 

 **jeonghan1004:** He called me a whore

 

 **booKIMBAP:** GET OVER IT U UNGRAGTEFUL HOE

 

 **booKIMBAP:** u just wasted his money for takoyaki last night

 

 **jeonghan1004:** i know I know but still… I just met him. I don’t want to wake up tomorrow with fans on my throat asking why someone like me is dating Kim mingyu…

**booKIMBAP:** ok… but until when? i wanna announce that the great kim mingyu is my brother-in-law

 

 **jeonghan1004:** calm down im gonna talk to him first

 

 **booKIMBAP:** FINE

 

 

 

* * *

 

note: JH already told SK in person that they're dating before the chat. He was just chatting him because he can't still believe

 

 


End file.
